The Tail of Robin Jack
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: An Equestria Girls AU. When Prince Blueblood raises the taxes on everyone in the kingdom it's up to one girl and her merry band to help.
1. Troubled Times

**_AN: I like to think of this as an alternate universe of Equestria Girls. As in all the characters will be human and that includes Spike as well. And the story will definitely be set during the Medieval period just like the original legend of Robin Hood was. The only difference is that this is a gender-flip version with the girls as Robin Hood and the Merry Men. Twilight however will double up with Spike as Maid Marian in this case. And this is definitely a first for me to use Equestria Girls in a fanfiction, before it was just ponies so this will be interesting to write about._**

* * *

It all starts when the great Queen Celestia and her sister the equally great Princess Luna went away to take care of a great threat and they didn't know when they would return. And they were force to leave their nephew Prince Blueblood in charge of the kingdom. With that he began to recruit supporters including that of a sheriff name Gladmane. Together they were going to make sure that everyone knew Blueblood was in charge.

So they taxed the people in every neighboring town and in one town it was getting to be too much for one farm that grew and sold apples. When a couple of tax collectors had come to the farm that morning demanding they pay their taxes; Applejack wearing a simple brown dress and apron with her hair braided back, exclaimed, "We can't keep this up much longer! Pretty soon we'll run out of money before we even have a chance to harvest the apples and sell them at the market!"

Granny Smith wearing similar attire as her granddaughter expressed, "Darn right, especially since we need to put bread on the table to eat!"

Apple Bloom inquired in concern, "What happens if we do run out of money?"

Applejack bit her lip and replied, "I'm not sure, Apple Bloom… That good for nutin' Prince Blueblood keeps asking for more by the day that I'm pretty sure the entire town will go broke!"

Big Mac came in and said, "Eeyup."

As it were, things got worst over the next few weeks and the Apple family began to grow desperate.

Applejack quickly sought the help of her good friends: Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie. She began to work odds and ends jobs for them in hopes they could spare a few coins. But like her the taxes had become too much for them but they were willing to help their friend regardless. Applejack then began her spend her days by tending to Fluttershy's animals, then she helped Rarity and the rest of local seamstresses by discarding scraps of clothing, then she would help Pinkie in the baker's shop. Then finally she would help Rainbow Dash repair rundown homes.

It was a little known fact that Rainbow Dash grew up in a blacksmith and her parents encouraged to defend herself even though she was female. And because of this, Rainbow taught Applejack the methods of self-defense and to swordfight. But there was one thing AJ knew by herself and that was archery, something her late father taught to her when she was young.

Applejack was helping make repairs to a door as she spotted Rainbow Dash using a small hammer on the nails. She inquired with a smirk, "Where did you get that?"

Dash looked at her with uncertainty, "Uh… from my house of course."

"That's good." then she lifted up the large makeshift hammer she had in her hand, and smugly said, "I made mine."

Rainbow rolled her eyes. That's what happens when one of your best friends was as physical and headstrong as you are. You end up competing against each other. She went back to work.

Once they were done for the day, they collected their payment though it wasn't much. When the two friends parted, Applejack went straight back home and placed the coins on the table to see how much she gathered from the week.

Granny saw this and sighed, "It's enough to put food on the table but it won't be enough to pay our taxes."

Applejack stood as she slammed her fist on the table and declared, "We can't just give up! Big Mac and I are working hard around town just so we can keep our farm afloat!"

Granny calmly replied, "But Applejack, you know you and your brother can't keep this up… We're going to have to make a plan in case the taxes get worst."

Applejack's eyes burn in anger, "But this is our home! Where will you have us go?!"

Granny pondered on it until her eyes lit up, "I know exactly where…" she started going out with a confused Applejack right behind her.

* * *

They were about to enter into the Everfree Forest that was close to their farm. Applejack stopped just before going in.

"You want us to go in there?! But that's the Everfree Forest!"

"Which is why it's perfect. This way no one could come after us because they'd be too scared!"

"For a good reason! You know this place is full of monsters that would rip you to shreds!"

Granny wagged her finger, "Ah, but I know a secret place in these here woods that won't cause us harm." she started moving forward with Applejack following hopelessly behind.

In moments, they came across a waterfall and Granny went behind it. Applejack lifted a brow until she went behind the waterfall and was in a small tunnel with a light at the end. Both grandmother and granddaughter came out of the cave causing Applejack to gasp. They were in a secluded area with a meadow and a pond. It was such a beautiful sight that she turned to her grandma to ask.

"Granny… How… How did you know that this was here?"

The elderly woman replied, "Why when I was about your age, I explored the forest and when I came across that there waterfall, I found it's secret entrance and this is what I found. I came here for a long time until my life got busy and I had to stop visiting."

"You were right, this is perfect…" she slowly walked around the place and gestured, "We can make this a nice living area with a couple of huts and a campfire to get the cooking done. Even having the pond here would be perfect for doing the laundry!" then she slightly frown and turned to Granny, "But this will only be used as a last resort. I still think we can keep the farm from going under."

"I don't want to lose our home anymore then you do, child, but I worry about ya overdoing it."

"It's going to be fine, Granny, you'll see."

* * *

But as days passed, the taxes kept on growing and growing. Applejack began to despair that when Granny took a nap and Apple Bloom played outside, she told her brother in confidence, "This… this not working, is it?"

Big Mac shook his head, "Nope."

She yelled out, "That no good, lowdown varmint! He's put us and everyone else to the point of ruin!" she held her face as the tears came down and softly uttered, "We promised our parents that we would never let anything happen to this place…"

Her brother wrapped his arms around her and gently said, "They wouldn't have seen this coming… If anything, I think they would want us to cut our losses and move on to a better place, away from tyrants like Prince Blueblood."

"No!" she moved out of his grip, "Our family has lived here for a few generations now. We grew up here and all our friends are here. Starting over somewhere else is… unthinkable… You know I'm right, big brother."

Big Mac gave a heavy sigh, "Eeyup."

Applejack looked out a window and she could remember a time when things were simpler and happier. She had just turned seventeen and she was playing with her friends; Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie as they were the same age as her and that included an old friend of theirs. Twilight Sparkle was a lady of noble birth but she was just as down to earth as the rest of them and the same could be said for her adoptive brother, Spike who was thirteen at the time.

Spike was also a squire for Twilight's brother, Sir Shining Armor as he and his father before him were knights that watched over the royal sisters' lands. But Twilight and Spike had their own estate to live in whenever Shining Armor was called away.

It was a good life for all of them. Their friendship had grew stronger with each passing day and Applejack remembered the time she saved Spike from some wolves and he insisted how he needed to perform his Code of Honor in order to pay her back no matter how much she protested. But in the end, things turned out okay once he had to save her from a wolf that was more vicious than any other wolf they've encountered. They both agreed from that day forward that they would just help each other as the friends they were.

But one day, Shining Armor married Princess Cadence and Twilight and Spike were force to move to Canterlot and be part of the royal court. And the girls had not heard from them since.

Applejack thought, _I'm sure life is going better for them then it is for us…"_

* * *

Spike walked down the castle hallway with his long and strong legs that it was hard to imagine he used to be so young and short when he first came here. While he was on the skinny side his chest was fit and hard. Hanging from his neck was a golden crest with a dragon on it. No longer was he a lad of thirteen but a man of eighteen. Thanks to the training he received as a squire, Shining Armor got Celestia to knight him so now he was Sir Spike of Canterlot.

He approached a door and knocked on it, while calling out, "Twilight! The prince's banquet is about to start soon, we better get down there!"

A voice called back, "All right! I'm coming!"

He asked, "Can I at least come in?"

She replied, "You may."

He went into the room to see Twilight at her table, reading.

Spike voiced in concern, "I hope you're not doing that in front of the other nobles, because you know what they say about women reading…"

Twilight put the book down and stood up to face her brother, "Yes, I'm quite aware what they would say. Like how it's wrong for a woman to read all because it gives them ideas, well they can think of me whatever they like. I won't change myself for something I never wanted in the first place."

Spike sighed, "You know we had no choice but to move… Shining Armor was in love with Cadence and Cadence was a princess so we had to live with them. Our parents were already dead so Shining Armor was the only one who could provide for us…"

Twilight sighed herself, "Sad but true…" then she frowned, "You would think because we have a female ruler, women would be treated better and would be able to take of themselves without grief. But Queen Celestia knows bringing that kind of change would disrupt and anger people."

Spike nodded sadly. He was no fool when it came to how strong females could be. Why when he was growing up all his best friends were female! He could never underestimate them unlike the rest of the world. He thought about those good old days as they were playing around town. He recalled how smitten he was with Rarity but as he was now older and wiser he realized that Rarity wasn't interested in him that way and his infatuation for her had died in these last five years.

Twilight cleared her throat and straightened out her silk lavender dress, "Well, we best get to the banquet, or else the prince will have a fit."

Spike rolled his eyes, "When hasn't he?"

Twilight giggled, "Since never…"

He chuckled and offered his arm. She took it and they went out.

* * *

The banquet room was full of nobles with the royals at the head table. Cadence and Shining Armor sat next to Blueblood with Sheriff Gladmane beside him and Twilight and Spike sat right by Shining Armor. Minstrels played on the side as the gentry chatted and laughed.

Blueblood inquired to his sheriff, "And how has the taxes been going?"

Gladmane responded with a tsk, "I regret to say, my prince, that the peasants have been falling behind on their payments and we have been force to lock them away."

Cadence, Shining, Twilight, and Spike exchanged a look with Cadence inquiring, "Just why are they falling behind exactly?"

Blueblood sneered, "It does not matter. What matters is that the commoners get what they deserve for not paying the proper amount of taxes."

Twilight asked, "Just what is the amount of the taxes?"

Blueblood scowled, "I do not answer to females especially to ones that have no royal blood…"

Spike barred his teeth and felt himself getting up as he wanted to challenge the prince to a duel this very second but when he saw both Twilight and Shining Armor shaking their heads he sat back down but was still very cross at the Prince's insult to his sister.

Shining Armor addressed the pompous prince, "Then perhaps you'll answer to me. What is the amount of the taxes?"

Blueblood scoffed, "Just a mere 100 bits."

The quartet next to him gaped with Cadence shouting, " _100 bits!_ Aunt Celestia has never charged that much on our people!"

Blueblood haughtily replied, "Well as you can see, I am _not_ Celestia. And if you'll recall, she and Aunt Luna left me in charge, did they not?"

Cadence frowned at his words but didn't argue back.

Twilight spoke out instead, "But what you are doing is not right! You can't just suddenly tax the people just for your pleasure!"

Blueblood glared, "One more word out of you, Maid Twilight and you'll sleep in the tower tonight!"

As much as she disliked doing it, she kept her mouth shut but at least Spike gave her a reassuring squeeze of her hand underneath the table.

Blueblood turned back to his sheriff and said, "Now, you were saying?"

"I know of a particular farm near the Everfree Forest that is paying less and less by the week. I am going to go over there personally within the next couple days and Lord Tenderhoof will be accompanying me as he always told me he wanted to own a farm."

The prince smiled, "Good, very good. And the original owner of the farm with be arrested on the spot, right?"

Gladmane nodded, "But of course."

Cadence firmly stated, "Surely there's a better solution for the farmer to pay his taxes. The farmers already have it hard enough what with their entire income relying solely on their crops."

"The law is the law, cousin. And as I am the law, I say this farmer must pay for his debt."

Cadence and Shining exchanged a worried look.

* * *

When the banquet was done, Twilight and Spike met in Shining Armor and Cadence's chambers going over what Blueblood has done to their kingdom.

Shining declared, "His arrogance is making the people oppressed."

Cadence proclaimed, "I know Aunt Celestia and Aunt Luna would not have wanted this to happen."

Spike inquired, "Why did they even leave him in charge anyway?"

Twilight answered, "Because he is third in line to the throne and has the special privilege of ruling whenever the sisters are away. You know that."

Spike blushed and rubbed his neck, "Ah… right…"

Shining motioned, "Well, special privilege or not, he can't keep doing this. So… there's only one thing to do…" he looked at Cadence.

She nodded and replied, "We're going to find Celestia and Luna and bring them back here."

Spike beamed, "Great! I'll start packing!" he was about to leave when Shining called out.

"Whoa! Not you Spike!"

The young knight skidded to a halt and looked back at his once mentor, "But why?"

"Celestia and Luna went on a perilous quest to make sure our kingdom was safe from invaders so it could be days before we find them! Which is why, Cadence and I are taking this journey while you two stay here and keep an eye on the royal pain."

Cadence added, "And to help anyone in case Blueblood overdoes it."

Twilight nodded in agreement, "That's a good idea."

Spike nodded too with him saying, "As a knight of her royal highness, Queen Celestia, I will not shirk from my duty." he bowed.

Shining beamed proudly as he said, "I leave my sister and the kingdom in your hands… Brother…"

Spike smiled back at those words.


	2. Into the Forest

Sheriff Gladmane and Lord Trenderhoof walked down the dirt path leading to the farmhouse with Trenderhoof saying, "Oh, breathtaking! To stand in the soil of a working farm… You can really feel the authenticity!"

Gladmane just replied, "I guess so. But it's a good thing you like it, because it'll all be yours if they can't pay all their taxes."

As they got closer to the house, Trenderhoof's eyes kept wandering around taking in the scenery. The Sheriff then approached the door and knocked. There was a pause before a young woman opened it and saw the two visitors. Trenderhoof spotted her then and his eyes widen in wonder. To him she was the loveliest woman he ever met.

Gladmane spoke to her, "Sheriff Gladmane of Canterlot, milady, and this is Lord Trenderhoof. We request a word with the master of the house."

Applejack was hesitant about letting them in especially the one that kept staring at her strangely but in the end she permitted them inside. Once she called for Big Mac, he, Apple Bloom, and Granny came into the room.

Mac addressed them, "Can I help you gentlemen?"

Gladmane smirked, "You can in fact… You can help us by paying the rest of your taxes…"

The family frowned at his words with Mac saying, "And if we can't?"

Gladmane tsked, "Then I will have no choice but to arrest you."

They gasped with Applejack declaring, "You can't do that!"

The Sheriff gestured, "Oh, but I can. By order of the Prince, I must arrest anyone who can't pay for their taxes."

Apple Bloom held onto her brother while shouting, "No!"

Trenderhoof suddenly spoke up, "Sheriff, please, obviously they're in trouble and don't wish to split up the family, something I can respect. So I would like to make an offer." he went up to Applejack and took her hand.

Applejack was confused by this but once he spoke again she understood completely.

"I always wanted to own a farm but I never could seem to find the right one, until now. This is a beautiful place and with such a beautiful lady to go with it. I have not had the fortunate to settle down but now, I feel as though I can…" he kneeled on one leg causing her sister and Granny to gasp. While Applejack was speechless, "Please, won't you tell me your name?"

She said uncomfortably, "It's um, Applejack…"

He sighed in awe, "Applejack… a lovely name for a lovely lady…" then he turned to the Gladmane, "Sheriff, when I take this woman as my wife and I shall pay off all their debts."

Mac, Apple Bloom, and Granny gawked at this declaration while Applejack stood frozen from the Lord's words because as generous as he was being right now at the same time he was practically forcing her into marriage with him when she didn't know anything about him!

Gladmane gave a smug look and said to the Apple family, "Well now… that certainly changes everything. Shall I send for a priest right this second?"

That made Applejack snap out of it as she proclaimed, "Now wait-just-a-minute!" she addressed Trenderhoof, "Now look, this is very generous of you but I simply don't know anything about you and well, I… I always wanted to marry for love. Like the way my mama and papa did." she looked at her family and saw their sad smiles. But when she looked back at Trenderhoof she could see he was unpleased by this.

He told her, "But I'm offering the security of your family's farm, all you have to do is marry me and you shall have it."

She bit her lip before she slowly backed away from him, "And believe me, I want to keep our home but what kind-of life could two strangers have?"

Big Mac said to him, "I agree with my sister."

Gladmane clicked his tongue, "Well now, that is a shame. You could have gotten out of your financial troubles by simply marrying off the girl… But if that is your decision…" he slowly got out a rope but Applejack was prepared as she shouted.

"Now!"

On cue the family made a break for it and ran outside the house. Gladmane ran out and shouted to his nearby soldiers, "Stop them!"

The family saw the guards running after them and were going as fast as they can but Granny was on the slow side.

The elderly woman panted, "I don't think… I'll be able to run much further… You three go on without me… I've already lived a full life…"

Apple Bloom declared, "No! We're not leaving without you!"

Applejack agreed, "Apple Bloom's right! Look we're almost to the forest, we're going to be fine!"

Mac proclaimed, "Eeyup!"

They kept on running while helping their grandmother and just when it seemed the soldiers were about to catch them they made it into the forest making the guards stopped at the entrance. Gladmane joined them and demanded.

"Why did you stop?!"

One guard answered, "We dare not go any further."

Another guard said, "I heard this place was cursed!"

There were murmurs of agreements.

Gladmane wasn't a suspicious man but at the same time he too had heard the rumors of what went on in the forest. Monsters and witches roamed in its domain, and if the Apple family was crazy enough to go there then they were more than welcome to.

He told his soldiers, "Very well, but I want patrols around the forest because if they so much as step out of there, I want you to arrest them on the spot."

The guards saluted at his orders and began to carry them out.

Lord Tenderhoof appeared beside the sheriff, "If I may Sheriff Gladmane, but if you so happen to come across the young woman, I would like to have her delivered to me so we may properly wed."

Gladmane furrowed his brow at him, "You'd still want her even after she flat out rejected your proposal?"

Trenderhoof shrugged, "She is unlike any lady I've ever met and her running off like that makes her all the more desirable."

Gladmane rolled his eyes but said, "If we ever come across her, rest assured she will be brought to you."

* * *

Apple Bloom gasped in wonder to the isolated area that was behind the waterfall. She faced her grandmother, "Granny, you knew this place was here all this time?!"

Granny had set herself down on the grass as she replied, "Sure did. This was my secret hideaway until I married your grandfather and started to raise your father."

Applejack told her, "You rest now, Granny, while Big Mac and I start building a shelter."

Apple Bloom inquired, "What do I do?"

"You can start forging for nuts and berries, we got to eat after all."

Apple Bloom exclaimed, "You got it!" she started running off.

Applejack called out, "Don't go too far! We still don't know much about this part of the forest!"

"Okay!" her sister called back before she disappeared behind some bushes.

In moments, Applejack and Big Macintosh had built a hut just as Apple Bloom came back with an apron full of nuts and berries. Mac then gathered firewood and made a campfire. When night had fallen the family sat around the fire with Apple Bloom asking.

"Is this our home now?"

Applejack exchanged looks with Granny and Big Mac before she told her sister, "For now… Hopefully when Queen Celestia and Princess Luna come back the taxes will go back down and the farm will be return to us…"

"But when will that be?"

Applejack shook her head sadly, "I don't know…"

"Does this mean we're outlaws now?"

The adults exchanged another look before Mac stated, "Eeyup."

Applejack sighed, "Well we did resist arrest and couldn't pay our taxes so in a way we are."

"Does this mean we can't see our friends again?" AB's lip trembled.

Applejack felt tears in the corner of her eyes. Her sister's words greatly impacted on her when she realized that in just one day she lost her home and her friends, not to mention her freedom. They couldn't leave the forest without the risk of getting arrested. For it seem that Applejack would never see Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Pinkie for a very long time.

* * *

The rumor mill was churning in the tavern where the girls were as they listened to the news about the Apple family being force to run after they were threaten to pay their taxes.

Cranky Donkey declared for all to hear, "See? That Sheriff Gladmane has driven them off their land! I told you that Prince Blueblood was going to ruin us all!"

There were mutters of agreement.

The barkeeper kept on ranting, "He's the reason we're in this mess! Since now those poor Apples are force to fend for themselves in those dark woods!"

Pinkie sniffed, "Oh, Applejack! We'll never see her again!" she bawled away as Rarity wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"Yes, I know, dear… Sweetie Belle was just beside herself when she heard the news…"

Rainbow somberly nodded, "Yeah… Scootaloo tried not to show it but I could tell she was on the verge of crying… After all, Apple Bloom was her friend and they spent a great deal together…"

Rarity shook her head, "Our dear sisters won't be able to heal from this anytime soon… Frankly, I'm not sure if _I'll_ be able to heal from this anytime soon." she admitted with sorrow.

Fluttershy inquired, "Do we really know for sure they're gone?"

Rainbow touched her back, "Flutters, no one can survive that forest not even the Apples who are tough as nails…" she slowly broke down, "They're… they're goners…" she turned away to hide her tears.

That convinced Fluttershy since Rainbow was never one to give up hope. The young pink-haired woman started crying herself.

Mrs. Cake came up to them and tried to offer her condolences since she was just as upset with the Apples going into the forest. She already lost her best friend who was the Apple siblings' mother that it felt she lost her friend all over again. Other ladies in the tavern then offered their sympathy being Cheerilee, Matilda, and Derpy Hooves.

Indeed, the situation looked grim.


	3. An Outlaw's Destiny

_**AN: Okay, I'm going to do a double update on this because I don't when I'll be able to upload the next time. I know the story seems slow right now but the action will pick up in later chapters. So please any input would be great as long it's helpful and respectful.**_

* * *

A few weeks had passed as Rainbow Dash walked down the dirt road toward to where the Apple farm was or it _was_ the Apple farm. As such Lord Trenderhoof had made himself at home by having feasts every night and invited the local nobility over every time. It anger Rainbow Dash to no end how her friend and her family were force to leave all they had because of Blueblood's tax laws. But with the farm repossessed and a new owner in charge of it there's not much Rainbow could do.

Then when she was near the Everfree Forest she saw a soldier patrolling and just when she was about to past him, he let out a low wolf whistle. That made her stop in her tracks and glared back at him.

He said in a smooth talking voice, "And just where is a pretty lass like you venturing off to?"

Rainbow dryly replied, "I'm just walking around. I like taking walks in the countryside."

He cocked a brow, "By yourself? Without an escort?"

Rainbow placed her hands on her hips and scowled, "I can handle myself just fine thanks."

He slowly moved toward her, "Can you now?" he leaned in and whispered low in her ear, "Perhaps you like to show me…"

Rainbow gasped and smacked the guard's face making him fall to the ground. She started to run but the guard quickly picked himself up and chased after her. Making her think.

 _Of course I just had to leave my sword at home! Good thinking, Rainbow Dash!_

She kept on running but she could feel the pervert man getting close to her.

He told her, "Come on! Be a good wench! I promise you'll love it!"

"Ew! No!" she called back.

"Aw, but it's been so long since I've had _company_."

"No! Just leave me alone!"

He was just inches from grabbing her when an arrow suddenly struck him in the leg causing him to yell in pain. Rainbow Dash looked back and saw the soldier kneeling to the ground holding his injured appendage. Then a voice from the trees called out.

"I believe the lady said, _no_."

Rainbow's eyes widen realizing she knew that voice and uttered, "Applejack?"

High in a tree, Applejack showed herself wearing a tattered tunic and pants made of different cloth. She was holding a makeshift bow that was close to her height. Rainbow also noticed the arrow that the guard had in his leg was handmade as well.

The soldier grunted in pain as he addressed Applejack, "You'll pay for that! By order of the Sheriff of Canterlot, you are under arrest!"

But Applejack ignored him as she asked her friend, "Dash, you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks to you." she smiled up at her.

AJ made a bow, "Then I bid you a safe journey home." she was about to take her leave when Dash called out.

"Whoa-whoa! You're just going to leave just like that?! I haven't seen you in almost a month!"

Applejack told her, "And it's better this way…" but she didn't sound sure of that. "Just tell the girls that I'm fine and that my family is fine too." she jumped on to another tree and then another.

With a scowl on her face, Rainbow proclaimed, "Oh no, you don't! I'm not going to let you get away that easily!" she climbed onto the tree and started making jumps to catch up with her.

Soon they found themselves near a stream with two large tree branches making a bridge over the running water. Applejack started crossing before looking back and saw Rainbow at the shore line.

"Rainbow, you know I'm outlaw now, which means you can't be talkin' to me without you gettin' arrested for consorting with the enemy."

"Well I'm glad to see you living in these woods hasn't made you lose your stubbornness…" the rainbow-haired woman muttered cynically.

"Believe me when I say I was happy to see you again even though I had to get that creep that was pursing ya. Speaking of… Why in the world were you swordless?!"

Rainbow defended, "I thought I didn't need it today! I was walking around like I normally do when that worm tried to put the moves on me!"

AJ face-palmed and said, "Dash, you know that women have it hard as it is and there are men out there that will take advantage of that, I should know! When the sheriff and Lord Trenderhoof came to us about our taxes that Trenderhoof tried to get me to marry him just so we could keep the farm!"

Rainbow gasped and yelled, " _He did what?!_ That sneaky, no good…"

Applejack quickly added before her friend started using words that were frown upon in society, "Yes, I was just as appalled afterwards. Tell me has he at least been takin' care of the place?"

Dash slightly cooled down as she replied, "Yeah, so far, but he's been having these feasts and been inviting other nobles over to enjoy them with him."

The straw-haired woman uttered dryly, "Figures… He takes the land that has been in my family for generations and he just makes himself at home… I'll bet he doesn't even know the first thing about farming."

Rainbow mentioned, "And it sure hasn't been easy on the town since he took over, you know how you made apple deliveries to the Cakes' bakery? Well now that you and your family are stuck here, there's no more apples and some of us are starting to go hungry."

Applejack's eyes widen in shock.

Dash lifted a hand and continued, "There's more. The taxes have gotten worst, now it's up to 200 bits per month."

AJ shouted, "What?! That's outrageous!"

"Yup, and it'll be a matter of time before we all go broke and will have to make a run for it just like you did. So I might as well come with you and see how you been surviving out here."

Applejack gave it a moment of thought before stating, "Okay, how's this, you have to best me in a battle of staffs and only then will I take you to my camp."

"Why? Don't you trust me? I thought we were friends."

"We are and it's not a matter of trust, it's a matter of endurance. The family and I have been living here for a few weeks now and we've been barely making it. We have to eat and we've started growing our own crops but still we need more than grain in our bellies… Out of respect for Fluttershy, I've kept away from hunting any animal that comes my way."

Rainbow nodded in understanding as there was no mistaking their friend's vegan ways with her being a companion to all living creatures. Then she asked, "But why the bow and arrow then? If it's not used for hunting?"

"For protection of course. In case an animal did attack me and the family or if the sheriff's men finally did pluck up the courage to venture into the forest."

"Okay, just so we're clear on this, we do a battle of staffs and if I defeat you then you'll take me with you to live here?"

"Right, I need you to understand what you're getting into because if you join me, there's no going back."

"Like I want to go back there!"

AJ furrowed her brow and inquired, "What about Scootaloo?"

Rainbow's breath wavered and her eyes casted down, "Oh… I didn't even…"

"See? That's what I'm talkin' about. Can you live without seeing her again? And the rest of our friends? To endure not only the wilderness but to not see your loved ones for a very long time?"

"Now wait-a-minute, you saw me didn't you? And I saw you, so how do you know the same will not happen for me and Scootaloo?"

Applejack paused to think about that and admitted, "I can't. How we came across each other was something completely out of the ordinary."

"Or maybe it was the call of destiny!" Rainbow proclaimed while lifting her arms high in the air.

"Destiny for what?"

"The destiny of us being outlaws together to help our town!"

"And what would we be helping them with?" she frowned, "We're in no position to help anyone financially."

"No, but we can do other things! Just think about it, under the cover of darkness, we rescue anyone whose close to ruin and help fend off starvation. You said you had crops growing, right? So, we feed the poor and if anyone is about to get arrested, we bring them here!"

For a moment it seem like Applejack was considering the possibility before she shook her head, "No… it's… it's too dangerous, we can't… we shouldn't…"

Rainbow suddenly picked up two long sticks and threw one to AJ. When the outlaw caught it she gaped at the feisty girl.

"Let's raise the stakes then. If I win you take me in as a fellow outlaw and we'll work together to make the village a better place despite the corruption that's been happening."

Applejack slowly smirked, "And if I win, you go back to town and you'll have to pinkie-promise not to take any risks on coming to see me and you'll have to make sure the girls do the same."

"Deal!" she spit in her hand and Applejack did the same before shaking on it.

Then the two of them took position on the wooden bridge. Their staffs touching the other as they readied themselves for the fight. Rainbow gave the signal.

"Ready… set… go!"

The battle of staffs began as their rods clashed with a hollow sound, with both girls trying to get the upper hand.

Dash commented, "You've been practicing."

Applejack smirked, "Well I had a lot of free time on my hands."

"I seem to recall you used to falter on your stance, looks like you've mastered it."

"Coming from you that's a big compliment!" she came close to knocking Dash off but the latter managed to miss it in time.

She smugly replied, "Naturally, I was your teacher." this time she swung her stick at her but Applejack dodged it in record time.

They kept on bantering as they fought but eventually Rainbow got the better of Applejack and the once farm girl fell into the stream getting wet.

"Ah-ha! I did it!" Dash did a slight jig, "I beat ya! Now we have to work together!"

Applejack got up and squirted water from her mouth before climbing back up on the trees that made a bridge. She stated as she wrangled her wet clothes and hair, "You sure you won?" she gave a coy smile, "Maybe I let you won…"

Rainbow gawked, "What?! No way!"

AJ shrugged, "I guess you'll never know." she started walking across the bridge while picking up her bow and turned to Rainbow still standing there in shock, "You comin'?"

Dash composed herself and followed after her friend.


	4. The Birth of the Merry Mares

When they made it to the hidden camp behind the waterfall, Granny, Big Mac, and Apple Bloom were shocked to see Rainbow Dash enter their encampment. Applejack pronounced, "Look who decided to join us."

Apple Bloom was the first to exclaim, "Rainbow Dash!" and went to her asking, "Is Scootaloo here?!"

Rainbow and Applejack exchange a wince as Rainbow gently replied, "Well, no… but I promise you'll see her soon."

"Really?!" excitement ran through the young Apple.

Applejack cleared her throat and uttered, "Dash, a word with you?" she moved her friend to the side as she harshly whispered, "What were you thinkin'?! Making a promise like that to a young girl!"

Rainbow retorted back, "Hey, what I said was true. I do intend to get Scoots and Apple Bloom back together."

"But you're not Scootaloo's guardian! You just took her on as an apprentice before adopting her as a sister! You know her parents will object to her being here!"

"And that's where the Rainbow charm comes in…" she smirked.

Applejack groaned.

Rainbow then said cheerfully as she looked around, "So this is where you been hiding out, uh? Gotta say, it's perfect."

Applejack slightly smiled, "Exactly what I said when I first came here with Granny. Without her telling us about this place we wouldn't have been prepared for the sheriff when he came to our door demanding we pay our taxes."

Granny pointed out, "That's right. I knew it would have been only a matter of time before they would repossess our lands. So Applejack and Big Mac spent some time carrying supplies here so we wouldn't be completely without comfort." she pointed to a couple of barrels and crates on the side.

Applejack nodded, "Uh-huh, you know those scraps of clothing that I had to get rid of for Rarity?"

"Yeah?"

"You're looking at em'." she pointed to the different fabrics on her pants.

Then Rainbow saw Apple Bloom wearing patches of the same cloths on her dress and Big Mac had some on his tunic.

Applejack explained, "Granny sewed them in our wear."

Granny mentioned, "Well when you don't have material to make new clothes you gotta make do with what you have."

Her older granddaughter agreed, "You're right on that, Granny." then she motioned Rainbow around the camp showing her the hut they built and the campfire with a pot hanging above it. Then she saw a clean sheet tied to two trees.

She inquired, "Do you collect rain water with that?"

Applejack proudly stated, "Yup."

Dash marveled at the entire camp, "Wow, you got your basics covered pretty good."

"It's the only way you can truly survive out here."

"Does this mean I get to have my own hut?"

Her friend chuckled, "We'll get started right away."

In a matter of time, they built another hut and Rainbow Dash got used to her surroundings. When the sun was close to setting, Applejack told her.

"You'll stay here for the night. Then tomorrow, we'll go see the girls."

Dash beamed at her.

* * *

The next morning at the tavern, Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy sat at a table in a corner away from ears and eyes. It was a tradition they started when Twilight and Spike were still with them. They would always gather for breakfast as a way to spend some time together when things got too busy for them later in the day. Of course when Twilight and Spike moved away it was just them, Rainbow, and Applejack. But then when Applejack became an outlaw and disappeared into the Everfree Forest, their little group became much smaller.

Rarity inquired as she looked around, "Where could she be? She's been late before, but never this late!"

Fluttershy mentioned, "I'm sure she has a good reason."

Pinkie said rapidly, "Maybe something happen yesterday that caused her to make a life-changing decision!"

Rarity scoffed, "Really, Miss Pie, what kind-of life-changing decision would make Rainbow Dash not be here on time with her friends?"

Just then said friend arrived but she wasn't alone, there was a cloaked figure close behind her as she approached them.

Pinkie exclaimed, "There you are! We were getting worried!"

Rarity mentioned, "I assume you have a very good reason as to why you're late?"

Rainbow smiled, "You have no idea…" she did a once over of the room before telling the figure, "All clear."

The figure took her hood off making the girls gasped and with Pinkie nearly screaming out in joy, "APPLE-" but Rainbow quickly slapped her hand over her mouth.

Rarity uttered in astonishment, "Can… can it really be…?" tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

Fluttershy smiled so wide that her eyes also brimmed with tears.

Applejack nodded while making a shushing motion and sat between Rarity and Fluttershy while keeping her head down.

"It's great seeing you again, girls. I've missed ya."

Pinkie spoke in the softest voice she could muster, "We've missed you too!"

Rarity whispered, "Yes, dear… and it's been so lonely without you and well we… we thought you and your family had perished in that forest…"

Applejack's eyes widen at this confession as she saw the guilty looks on the other girls' faces.

She inquired, "What in the world made you think that?"

The trio looked at Rainbow Dash who began to blush brightly as she gave a forceful titter, "I… more or less told them that you were a goner because even though you are tough, I thought the forest would have…" she made a slicing motion.

Applejack gave an annoyed look but she could also see from her friends' point of view given that they were told all their lives that the Everfree Forest was a dark and dangerous place. Heck, she was even scared of going in there until her granny showed her the secret haven. Had it been either of them instead, she would assume the worst as well.

She sighed, "It's okay, I think I would have done the same. But as you can see, I'm alive and well."

They nodded happily until Rarity pointed out, "Now, the question is… how?"

In no time Applejack told her story of living in the woods with her family thanks to a safe part in the forest and had been living off of the land since. Then Rainbow Dash told her part of the story of how she came across Applejack with the girls being appalled by the guard's behavior but was relieved to learn that Applejack came to the rescue before it was too late. Then both Applejack and Rainbow mentioned their bet and how Rainbow won in the end, making her a fellow outlaw and how the two of them would be helping out the village from now on.

Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie were in utter amazement before Pinkie broke the silence and declared in a near loud tone, "That is so great!"

Rarity wasn't so sure about that, "Is it? Girls, I admire your courage but it's far too risky to do something like that… We came this close to losing you, Applejack, now must we lose you and Rainbow Dash together?"

Fluttershy sadly nodded in agreement, "We already lost Twilight and Spike, must we lose you both as well?"

Applejack and Rainbow exchanged a knowing look before AJ said in a serious tone while she took Fluttershy and Rarity's hands, "Look… I know it's a dangerous move to do, but I can't hide in the forest anymore while you're all suffering at the hands of that greedy prince. It's time that someone does somethin' about it."

Rainbow gave a determined look, "That's right, in the names of our great queen and princess. We're going to make this a better place for all who live here!"

Pinkie had big eyes of pure joy before she proclaimed, "I'm sold! Sign me up!"

The group gaped at her but their shock soon turned on Fluttershy who softly said, "I… I would like to join too…"

Rarity gasped, "Fluttershy?! _You_ want to go along with this?"

Rainbow gawked as she said, "Yeah, Fluttershy, I never figured _you_ would be willing to head into danger like that!"

She fiddled with her hands nervously, "Well, um… you make an excellent point about everyone suffering under that big bully… I want to do what I can to help."

Applejack questioned in concern, "Are you sure? Because I won't force you into this, in fact I rather you stay out of harm's way but if you feel really strongly about it…"

Fluttershy took a deep breath before firmly replying, "My mind is made up."

Then Rarity unexpectedly declared, "If Fluttershy is in, then so am I."

Applejack couldn't believe what she was hearing, all of her best friends wanted to join in the cause to help their town. Pride swelled up inside of her, for as long as she had her friends by her side, she could do no wrong.

* * *

Applejack and Rainbow Dash brought the girls back to the camp where they took in the sight.

Fluttershy beamed as she commented, "It is lovely out here… the fresh air, the cool breeze," she held out a finger as a small blue bird landed on it, "The birds that land on your finger…" she cooed at it.

Rainbow crossed her arms with a smirk, "I think that only happens to you."

The others giggled. But the laughter was short-lived when Applejack removed her cloak and Rarity let out a shriek.

"Applejack! What in the world are you wearing?!"

The farm girl rolled her eyes, "When you're living in the woods, you don't exactly have the opportunity of shopping for new fabrics to make clothes."

Rarity motioned, "This simply will not do! I'm going to make you a new outfit, one that is fetching and practical! In fact…" she eyed every one of the girls, "I need to make new outfits for all of us! After all, now that we're a group of outlaws trying to do good, we'll need the proper attire!"

Rainbow started to object, "That's really…" but the more she thought about it she realized that the seamstress was right and exclaimed, "Brilliant!"

Pinkie and Fluttershy agreed.

Applejack was hesitant at first but she had to admit that the clothes she was wearing right now was a little rough and itchy and she knew firsthand that Rarity was a master with a needle and thread and that any dress made by her was soft and comfortable.

She inquired, "What exactly will these outfits be like?"

Rarity replied, "Now don't you worry your pretty head over it, I promise that they will be perfect for this type of location."

Pinkie waved her hand, "Ooh-ooh! We should change our names so we can hide our real identities!"

Rainbow asked, "Like what?"

Pinkie gestured, "For example, I'll be Alan O'Pie!" she pointed to Fluttershy, "You can be: Flutter Tuck," points at Rarity, "You'll be the Rare Scarlet," then turns to Rainbow, "You'll be Little Dash!" and looked at Applejack, "And finally… Robin Jack!"

The girls exchanged strange looks after their friend gave them such strange names.

Fluttershy started to voice, "Um… I'm not sure if those names will work so well…"

Rainbow suggested, "I think we need a group name that can go well with our greatness!"

Pinkie bounced, "What about: The Merry Mares?!"

Again they exchanged a strange look with Rarity mentioning, "But we're not mares, Pinkie, dear."

"No, but we're strong as horses and quick on our feet, so it fits doesn't it?"

They glanced at each other coming to the conclusion that she was right.

Applejack proclaimed, "Alright then, looks like from now on we're the Merry Mares." she held out her hand. Dash put her hand on top of hers followed by Pinkie and Fluttershy and then finally Rarity. Once they let go, Applejack declared, "Now we have work to do."

* * *

 ** _Casting for the Merry Men had to do with a great deal of research and from watching DagaYemar's Robin Hood PMV set on YouTube. I knew right away that Rainbow would be Little John and Fluttershy would be Friar Tuck but I had to look up Will Scarlet and Alan-a-Dale to see who would fit them. When Wikipedia described Will I immediately thought of Rarity and I was so glad because later, I watched an old Robin Hood TV series from 1955 and there was a stand-alone episode about Will Scarlet and I noticed he and Rarity were so, so much alike! For Alan-a-Dale it was fairly obvious that Pinkie would play him given she tends to burst into song a lot and since minstrels did that it just made sense. And I don't think I need to tell you why Applejack is Robin Hood._**


	5. Castle Cupidity

_**AN: Okay, I was able to get this one out, but for the next one it's uncertain. Please review on what you think.**_

* * *

 _The snarling and drooling wolves drew ever closer to him when a rock bashed at one of them and he heard her voice._

 _"_ _Come and get me, you big goons!"_

 _He looked up to see Applejack as she shouted, "Run!" and threw another rock at the wolves._

 _"_ _I'm running! I'm running!" he called back to her and ran off as the wolves chased after her._

* * *

 _"_ _Wow, Applejack! That was incredible! I mean you rocked those boulders at them like it was nothing! Pow! Pow! Pow! You saved my life!" then realization dawn on him as his eyes grew big, "You… you saved my life…" he leaned in for an embrace before she gently pushed him away with a smile._

 _"_ _Aw, don't mention it, Spike. We should be heading on back now."_

* * *

 _"_ _Listen Spike, I respect your Code of Honor and all… Truly I do, but I just can't cotton with ya permanently serving me."_

 _His eyes went wide before he pleaded, "Please Applejack, my Code of Honor is a part of me, I have to stay true to myself! If you don't let me do this, I won't be able to become a noble knight!"_

 _"_ _Oh…" her eyes went soft, "I can't have ya feeling like you can't become a noble knight, now can I?"_

 _"_ _Great! Then from here on in, your wish is my command!" he bowed down to her making her gape in astonishment._

* * *

 _Her leg was stuck between two large rocks as she shouted to him._

 _"_ _Forget it, Spike! You got to get out of here!"_

 _The wolf stalked closer to her that he could see the foam in the wolf's mouth while it was growling at her._

 _She kept yelling, "Would you forget your Code of Honor already and go?!"_

 _With a defiant look, he shouted, "No! I have to save you!" he climbed onto the rock pile going behind a huge boulder and with all his might he pushed the large rock down as it rolled toward the wolf, scaring him off. Then grabbing a large stick he pushed the rocks away from her leg and quickly they ran off._

* * *

 _"_ _I know this code thing is important to you but if something like this comes up again in the future, can we just go back to my code say that's what friends do? And leave it at that?" she tenderly added, "I promise I won't think of you as any less noble…"_

 _He nodded with a smile, "Sounds good to me…" then he slightly frowned, "But maybe we should avoid situations that require saving the other's life?"_

 _She held out her hand, "You got yourself a deal!"_

 _He grasped her hand and they shook on it._

* * *

Spike sat up from his bed and moaned as he rubbed his temple. Mornings were never easy on him and neither were memories of his past that kept popping up into his dreams. Especially if it was the memory of him doing his Code of Honor on Applejack for saving his life.

He muttered as he got up to get dressed, "Another one… That's the sixth time this has happen this month." he put on his pants and tunic before putting on the chainmail followed by the breastplate. Then finally he put on his crest of his golden dragon gleaming in the bright sunlight coming from his bedroom window.

He walked out of his room to see the servants going about doing their chores. Then he spotted Princess Cadence's ladies maids down the hall along with the head housekeeper, Madam Cinch.

She turned to the girls as she instructed, "Remember ladies, even though our lady is away, you must remain as proper as you are as if she was still here."

Sugarcoat deadpanned, "Of course we would."

Sour Sweet said sweetly, "We could never misbehave while our dear princess is away." then she muttered, "At least we don't have to listen to her gushing about her husband every day now…"

Sunny Flare heard her and whispered, "I know, it's just a poor reminder that we can't seem to get husbands of our own…"

Indigo Zapp added in, "Aw, who needs husbands when you can live a life of staying single?"

Cinch overhear this and addressed her, "You do, Miss Zapp, if you ever wish to get ahead. Any husband you marry can either lower your status or heighten it. Now what do you say to that?"

"I say… where do I find a husband that can make me higher then what I am now?"

Cinch nodded in approval, "That's the spirit." By then Spike was walking pass them when the older woman saw him and greeted him with a curtsy, "Good morning, Sir Spike."

Spike inwardly groaned as he faced the ladies with a force smile, "Good morning to you too, dear ladies."

The maids giggled and put on their best smiles while replying sweetly, "Good morning, Sir Spike!"

He thought, _Oh sure, they're nice to me but they ignore Twilight and I also know for a fact they say terrible things behind her back…_

Lemon Zest batted her eyelashes and inquired, "Where is our most noble knight heading off to?"

He replied nicely, "To the kitchens for some breakfast, and then I shall get in some sword practice with some jousting. After all, a knight of the realm must always keep himself in shape in case a threat ever comes around."

Sour Sweet said in a perky tone, "Oh, certainly!"

Sugarcoat didn't beat around the bush and said outright, "Do you have a lady that you are currently courting?"

Spike saw the eagerness in their eyes and gulped, knowing he couldn't lie but at the same time he didn't want to be pursued, so he said, "I… I do not have a lady fair but when I do, I will love her unconditionally and never stray from her side…"

They sighed lovingly.

He continued, "But most importantly, she will accept me and my sister without strife for I cannot be married without my dear sister nearby."

That seemed to make them stop swooning as Spike was grinning on the inside.

Madam Cinch spoke up, "An admirable speech, sir knight. Yes, Maid Twilight Sparkle does mean a great deal to you, and it's a good thing too… As she unfortunately cannot attain a suitable husband so it'll have to be up to you to provide for her should anything happen to Prince Shining Armor."

Spike slightly frowned at those words. He knew Twilight didn't want to marry unless it was for love and it was hard for her to find a husband since all the men at the castle were arrogant to say the least.

He unsteadily replied, "I'll… I'll keep that in mind." he bowed, "Good day, ladies." he went on his way being glad to get some distance from them. When he had moved further down the hall he could heard music playing and three voices singing. He knew who those three voices belonged to as he sneaked a peek into the room seeing three finely dressed women who were the daughters of the castle minstrels.

Adagio Dazzle sat between Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk though she had to avoid their headwear as Aria wore two cones to go with her veil and Sonata wore a single cone hat with a veil flowing down from the top. Adagio had no head piece, rather the silk fabric of her dress covered the entire back of her head.

Their fathers were playing on their lyres as the girls harmonized.

One the minstrels said over the music, "Good, girls! Make sure you sound just like that for the banquet tonight!"

When they stopped singing they noticed a certain knight hanging in doorway, making the three women exchange smirks.

Adagio addressed him, "How did you like our singing, Sir Spike?"

Spike cringed at being seen and told them, "It was very good as usual, girls."

Sonata flashed a flirtatious smile, "Will we see you at the banquet tonight?"

Aria stated, "We better, you're one of the reasons we even perform at all."

Spike nervously chuckled, "That's very flattering of you to say, but I'm curious as to why you would say that."

Adagio swayed her hips as she went up to him, saying with a playful tone, "Come now, Spike, everyone knows you're the most handsome out of all the knights…"

Sonata mentioned, "Expect for Shining Armor, who was the most handsome until he got married and then we were force to look elsewhere and-" she cut herself off when Adagio made a motion to her to keep quiet.

Adagio saw the confusion on Spike's face and quickly said with a force laugh, "What she meant to say is that as handsome as Shining Armor was, you're even more dashing then he ever was…"

Sonata went, "Ohh! Right, that's what I meant to say!"

Spike inquired, "Really?"

Aria went to him and slowly circled around, "Oh, certainly… Shining Armor could never compare to you…" slinking her hands on his shoulders.

Sweat welled up on his brow, he always did have a nervous time talking to these gifted singers, not only did they have beautiful yet mesmerizing voices, but they were very attractive as well. And it was because of that, the entire castle called them sirens. Twilight had warned him countless of times to never be alone in the same room with them given they were the prince's wenches. Twilight even told him that they were only after wealth and power and since the prince refuses to marry either of them they are force to look for substitutes and as such he was a likely candidate.

"Well, um… I…" his tongue felt tied.

Suddenly a voice called out, "Spike! There you are!"

They turned to see Sunset Shimmer wearing her usual lady-in-waiting attire as she continued to talk, "When you didn't show up in the kitchen, I was beginning to worry."

Spike quickly replied, "Sorry, about that Sunset, I was… delayed by some people."

Sunset gave a skeptical look but replied with a nonchalant tone, "I see. Well, we better get down there before our food gets cold."

He quickly said his goodbyes to the singers and once they were in the hallway he told Sunset, "Thanks."

She inquired, "Just why were you there? You know they're always up to no good."

"I heard them singing and I took just a tiny peek when they spotted me."

"And it slipped your mind that you are one of the most sought out bachelors in this castle?"

"No, it did not slip my mind! Frankly, I don't get why the ladies of the castle even want me!"

Sunset explained, "It's very simple, Spike, you are a member of nobility, you're a knight of the kingdom, and you are quite good-looking. Making you have all the qualities of a fitting husband, and let's not forget your age, you're young yet old enough to help sire many children."

Spike hotly asked, "So they just want me for my _body_?"

Sunset nodded, "And that's why you have to be careful around here. Any of these girls living here will try to take advantage of you."

"Then why haven't you pursued me?"

"Because, Twilight is my lady and I could never go behind her back of trying to marry her brother for my own selfish gain. Besides, I'm not attracted to you."

"Well why not?! You said so yourself that I have lot of good qualities, and you actually know me and care about my sister, so why aren't you interested?"

Sunset sighed, "Yes, Spike, it would be ideal for me to fall for you but… I just don't feel anything, and I'm pretty sure you don't either."

He sighed this time and confessed, "Yeah, okay… you're right, you are a wonderful person, Sunset, but… there's just nothing there between us."

Sunset nodded, "Exactly."

He smiled before asking, "Hey, you up to some horse racing this afternoon?"

"Sure! Twilight will be in the library around that time, so I'll see you then."

"Great, see you then." he beamed as they continued to walk. So life in the castle wasn't too bad as long as you had a good friend by your side. Still, it begs the question of whether or not Spike could find someone that would love him and only him. Between his strange dreams and avoiding women who only want one thing from him, it seemed very unlikely.


	6. Courage, Kindness, Strength, Discipline

Applejack had never felt such freedom from wearing a piece of clothing as she swung from tree to tree all the while lifting her legs high into the air before landing on the ground.

She exclaimed, "Rarity! This feels wonderful!"

The seamstress giggled, "I knew you would like it."

Applejack examined her Lincoln green outfit that covered her entire body from her boots, leggings, belt, tunic, and gloves.

Rarity voiced, "There's just one thing missing…" she presented a cap with a single red feather to her.

Applejack took it and put it on her head.

Rarity proclaimed, "Perfect!"

The farm girl looked at her reflection in the water and marveled at the sight that was her. She looked back to see Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy wearing the same outfit as hers.

Rainbow declared, "We're more than ready now!"

Applejack interjected, "Not quite. There's still the matter of training."

Dash whined, "Aw, come on!"

AJ pointed, "You don't need it but it's important that the rest of our friends know what to do in case something goes wrong."

Apple Bloom suddenly came up to them with a basket of eggs, asking her sister, "Is this enough for supper, Applejack?"

Applejack looked and told her sister, "Almost, you just need a few more."

"But that's all the chickens would lay!"

Fluttershy spoke up, "Let me talk to them." she went toward the chicken coop that Big Mac had built after Fluttershy offered to bring her chickens to the camp so they could have some eggs to eat. Once she entered the coop, she told her chickens, "I know it's hard to lay so many eggs now, but we need to keep our strength up especially since we're living in the Everfree Forest now. So if some of you could just give us a few more that would be wonderful."

There was some clucking before one chicken managed to lay the amount Fluttershy needed. She told the bird, "Thank you, Elizabeak." the chicken clucked in response.

The woman took the eggs back to Apple Bloom.

"Thanks Fluttershy, I'm really glad you're here to help."

"You're very welcome."

The young red-haired girl headed back to where Granny was as the elder was cutting up vegetables that would be needed for their dinner. At this point the camp was filled with more huts, a couple of wooden tables and chairs to go with them, and of course the chicken coop.

Applejack addressed the girls, "Okay, let me show you how one gets strength and discipline." she held her bow and arrow up and shot at a dead tree with very little branches. The arrow landed at the very top of the tree. She explained, "Your objective is to climb the tree and retrieve the arrow."

Pinkie gleefully said, "Sounds easy enough!"

Rainbow smugly said, "Except…" she held out two iron plates tied to rope, "You have to wear these while climbing."

Rarity indignantly yelled, "What?! Why?! What is the point?!"

Applejack cut in, " _The point…_ is to get away even when you're being weighed down."

Rainbow volunteered, "Here, I'll go first to show you how it's done." she tied the weights to her arms and began to climb but even she was struggling to get to the top. She called back, "Hey, Applejack! I think you choose a lousy tree, because I keep slipping!"

Applejack yelled, "That's the idea! You have to overcome any odds in order to make it to the arrow!"

Pinkie shrugged, "Makes sense to me."

Fluttershy gulped, "Oh, goodness…"

Rarity inquired, "But is all of this really necessary? You know I'm not all that skilled with tree climbing."

" _It is_ _necessary_. Because when we get out there, we don't know what's going to happen. This is a huge risk we're taking since we're going against the prince's orders. Sheriff Gladmane and his men are still in the village waiting for the chance to arrest me and my family, and they're making the place unbearable for all the folks we care about." she sighed, "Look, I know the rest of you haven't practice combat skills the way Dash and I have, so we're going to take this nice and slow so you'll be ready by the time we have our first mission."

Fluttershy suggested with a meek voice, "Then, maybe we could try something simpler…?"

Rainbow landed on her tush with a thud and rubbed it as she said, "Hate to say it, but I'm with Flutters, climbing up a tree to reach an arrow might be a little advance for them."

Applejack bit her lip and admitted, "You're right, I guess it was too soon for this type of exercise, we'll need to start with the basics more than anything."

Rainbow proclaimed, "On it!" she quickly grabbed for some staffs that were on the side in case one of the huts needed to be repaired. Then she handed the girls each a staff as she began explaining, "Staff-fighting is fairly easy to handle, the trick however is to knock your opponent down while you have the chance."

As Rainbow kept instructing, Applejack noticed a gloomy expression on her sister's face as she was helping their grandmother.

* * *

When it was late at night, everyone retired to their huts. Applejack and Apple Bloom shared a hut with two hammocks with the little sister sleeping on the top while the big sister slept on the bottom.

Applejack heard sniffling above her and questioned in concern, "Apple Bloom? Are you okay?"

AB kept sniffling and muttered, "Uh-huh…"

AJ frowned and replied, "Now you don't fool me for a second, little sister." her face softened as she gently asked, "Now what's wrong…?"

Apple Bloom wept, "I miss Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo… At least you got to have your friends here, but I haven't seen mine in almost a month!"

Applejack felt a twinge of guilt and said, "I know, hon… I know… and rest assure that Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and I are going to do everything we can to get you three together."

Apple Bloom wiped her eye and asked in a near hopeful tone, "Really?"

Applejack said as she held her hand up for Apple Bloom to grasp, "Really…" there a pause before uttered, "I want to tell you a secret, something Mama told me before she…"

AB nodded sadly and stated, "I get it. What did she say?"

Applejack continued, "This was something she told me when I was young and she wanted me to share it with you when you were old enough."

* * *

 _Pear Butter laid on her sick bed while Bright Mac, Big Macintosh, and Applejack looked on in sorrow. Pear Butter beckoned her children to come forth and whispered._

 _"_ _I want to tell you a secret. A great secret that will see you through all the trials that life can offer. You must always remember this, as I want you tell your little sister this when she has grown… Have courage and be kind. For you must always have kindness for people even if they don't deserve it… and you must have the courage to stand up for what's right even when the rest of the world doesn't think so… But most importantly, you must have the strength to carry on in the darkest of times… Promise me this, my loves…"_

 _Young Big Mac and Applejack said with tears, "We promise…"_

* * *

Apple Bloom uttered in amazement, "You remembered all that?"

Applejack replied, "I had to, I made Mama a promise and I was going to keep it."

"And… wasn't that when Papa died too?"

"Yes. Because shortly after Mama passed on, Papa died from grief when he lost the love of his life."

"Would that happen to me if I got married and suddenly, my husband died and then I would die from heartbreak?"

Applejack thought it over before answering, "I think it all depends on how deeply in love you are… You know Mama and Papa knew each other since they were children and did just about everything together. Buttercup was more than Bright Mac's wife, she was his best friend."

"Wow…"

"Wow is right. Our parents loved each other so much that they couldn't bear to part from each other not even when death took one of them."

"Tell me something more about them, what was Papa like?"

"Papa was strong both physically and emotionally. In fact I can remember when he first gave me a bow and arrow for my birthday and taught me how to use it."

"How old were you?"

"Six. I was a tiny thing but Papa knew how strong I truly was and taught me everything he knew about surviving."

* * *

 _The arrow missed the target but Bright Mac just smiled as he looked at his small daughter getting ready to use another arrow and instructed, "Draw all the way back now to your cheek… That's right… Keep both eyes open… And… loose!"_

 _She released the arrow and it went shooting across the orchard missing the target completely. She deadpanned, "I missed."_

 _He chuckled, "It's alright. You'll get it in time."_

 _"_ _But I want to get it now!" she whined._

 _Bright Mac shook his head, "It takes practice, Applejack. And as long as you have the strength and discipline to carry it out, you'll be a very good archer."_

 _"_ _Really Papa?" she asked with big eyes._

 _He nodded with a smile, "Very. Now, are you ready to try it again?"_

 _She exclaimed in excitement, "Yes, Papa!"_

 _He went back to instructing her as she kept missing the target._

* * *

Apple Bloom couldn't believe what she heard and commented, " _You missed the target?_ All the time?!"

Applejack rolled her eyes, "I was just a youngin', Apple Bloom, and you got to start at the bottom before you can get to the top."

"Well it's just I'm used to seeing you hitting the mark all the time, that it's hard picturing ya not being able to."

Her sister chuckled, "Well I guess you got a point there."

"And because you followed Papa's advice you did become a good archer if not better."

"Uh, I guess I did at that."

"Can you teach me how to do archery?"

"I will. So long as you promise to only use it in self-defense, because archery is not a game, Apple Bloom. Someone can get seriously hurt if you're not careful with the arrows."

"Okay, Sis."

"I mean it, Apple Bloom, this is a dark moment in our life and the last thing I want is to lose you."

"But I don't want to lose you either! Especially if you're going to be out there tryin' to help people!"

Applejack sighed, "You're right. But I'm going to make sure I stay safe and that's what I was tryin' to teach the girls today. We need to make sure they're well trained before we start helping the townspeople."

"Is it really as bad as they say it is?"

She grimly replied, "It is… when Rainbow Dash and I went to the tavern, I saw the suffering firsthand… So many people that we knew to be full of joy and content were miserable and mistreated by the sheriff's men… That's why I have to do something about it, Apple Bloom."

"Well… I know you're planning on feeding the village with what crops we have growing but… what happens when we run out? Then we'll go hungry, won't we?"

Applejack's eyes widen from not realizing that sooner and voiced, "Gosh… you're right, little sister. Cause even if we do feed everyone in town then we'll end up losing what we have and starve."

"Then what can you do help that won't hurt us in the process?"

"I'm… I'm not sure… I would need to ask the girls and see what they think. But one thing's for sure, if it hadn't been for you, I don't think I would have realized that we would be losing our food source until it was too late."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I tell ya, you got a real keen eye on things happening in the long run. That is going to serve you well in life."

"Aw, gosh…" she blushed.

Applejack yawned followed by Apple Bloom. The older sister said, "Let's get some rest now, we got another long day tomorrow."

AB yawned again before replying, "Okay… Good night, Applejack."

"Good night, Apple Bloom…"


	7. Odd Man Out

Maid Twilight Sparkle walked down the long castle hallways with a sad look on her face. _It truly is astonishing how with a castle full of people, I still don't belong. I suppose I am rather odd for a noble but well, I'm used to things that are ordinary. Even my parents were never as luxurious as other aristocrats. Father was a knight while Mother was a Baron's daughter. But even so, they never did anything on a grand scale, mostly because they were humble to a fault. Adopting Spike was proof of that._

At the thought of her younger brother, Twilight felt upset at how so many ladies of the court were after him. His youthful appearance, his status, and his inheritance made him a prize for the taking. That the only woman she could trust to be alone with him was her lady-in-waiting, Sunset Shimmer. When she first came to the castle, Sunset wasn't the friendliest person on the castle staff but as time went on, she managed to gain her trust particularly on one night in the library when they found out they had something common about worrying on letting everybody down.

Sunset and Twilight then became the closest of confidantes and didn't hide any secrets from each other.

"There you are, Twilight!"

Speak of the devil.

Twilight turned to her with a smile, "Sunset."

Sunset smiled as well, "I've been looking all over for you, want to play a game of badminton before we have to get ready for dinner tonight?"

Twilight's smile brightened, "That would be wonderful."

As they walked together, Sunset noticed the fleeting frown on her lady's face making her slightly frown and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

The purple-haired girl shook her head and replied, "It's nothing."

But Sunset wasn't buying it and drew out in a firm tone, "Twilight…"

She sighed and admitted, "It's just… Do you think I'm odd?"

"Odd?" Sunset questioned with a furrowed brow.

"You know… Strange, abnormal, unusual, funny…"

Sunset quipped, "I know the definition of odd, Twilight. The question is; why do you think you are odd?"

Twilight sighed again, "It's just… how everyone in the castle sees me… I tell Spike it doesn't bother me but the truth is… it does…" she said that last part in sadness.

Sunset gave a sympathetic look before inquiring, "Then why hide it from him?"

"Because he's got enough on his plate already, especially with all those girls going after him. I want him to worry about his own life without having to worry about mine."

"So… you think finding him a wife will end this cycle of pursuit?"

"I want him to find love. I could never force his hand onto anybody he doesn't know or love."

Sunset scoffed, "According to Sheriff Gladmane that's exactly what Lord Trenderhoof tried to do to that poor farm girl before they were force to evict her and her family."

"I wish I knew who that family was so I can offer my condolences. They didn't deserve for their land be taken all because of Blueblood's greed."

"Yeah, I agree with you, but I don't know the family's name other then I heard from the sheriff they were apple farmers."

Twilight's blood run cold the minute Sunset had said that. And memories of her past went floating past her eyes as she recalled a dear friend of hers that grew up on an apple farm and that she had occasionally visited the farm to help her friend.

Twilight uttered under her breath, "No… it couldn't be…"

Sunset looked at her in confusion, "Couldn't be what, Twilight?"

But Twilight didn't acknowledge her question and asked her instead with a worried expression on her face, "Are you sure the sheriff said they were apple farmers?!"

Sunset uneasily replied, "That's… what he said… why? Is there something important about apple farming?"

"No! It's not apple farming I'm concern about, but that it's possible that I might know this family after all!"

Sunset's eyes widen and uttered, "Are you sure?"

"I don't know! That's why I got to find out!" she ran off.

Sunset gave a concern look before following after her lady.

* * *

Spike sat at a table in the castle's kitchens as he took a sip of tea. Juniper Montage was nearby serving to other guards and members of the castle staff though she was doing so begrudgingly. But whenever she turned to Spike she gave out a bright smile.

Spike tried to smile back, for as nice as Juniper is, he couldn't help but feel she was just trying to get close to him so she could escape her role as a serving girl. He couldn't blame her of course given how thankless her job was but it made her no better than the other girls that were trying to pursue him even though they were in an upper division then Juniper.

Suddenly he felt a slap on his back that nearly made him spill and choke on his drink. He glowered at the laughing court jester that sat next to him.

"Must you always do that every time I take a drink?"

Discord wore the usual jester attire though it was cover in patterns of different colors making the outfit very unique. He replied with a smirk, "No, but why stop a good thing?"

Spike sighed in exasperation before taking another sip.

"My, someone's in a foul mood."

"You would be too if you had hundreds of girls trying to get you to settle down with one of them."

Discord pretended to ponder on that, "Let's see, a hundred girls at my beck and call, pining for my attention… so far that doesn't sound so bad."

"But they only care about what I have and not who I am! There is more to me then just my title!"

Discord started snickering that turned into loud guffaws to the point it annoyed Spike as he stated with a scowl.

"I fail to see how any of this is funny."

Discord's laughter died down as he explained, "I seem to recall a young boy who loved to get attention at every chance he got. After all he was but a lowly squire and he would have loved for girls to pine over him then."

Spike retorted, "I was thirteen years old! I didn't know any better! Yes, I used to think that having girls around me would make me someone important but I've learned since then that I don't need that."

"So you honestly believe that none of these girls are for you?"

"Oh, _I know_ they're not for me."

"And what makes you say that?"

His eyes casted down, "I can't love someone who doesn't care about me. And all these girls going after me… They don't care… They just want to use me…"

Discord touched his chin, genuinely looking thoughtful toward the knight as he commented, "Hmm… I see your point."

"And what's worse is that all of them have various reasons for wanting me if not every reason."

"My goodness, you are in a pickle." he showed off a pickle.

Spike dryly replied, "Har, har… you're so funny."

"It's my job is it not?" Discord wiggled his brows.

Spike rolled his eyes before going back to his drink.

"You know, if you want my advice, I suggest you get out of here and find the girl you've been dreaming of."

Spike coughed up his drink making Discord confused to the strong reaction. When Spike cleared his throat he inquired in bewilderment, "How… How did you know about that?"

Discord questioned while scratching his head, "Know about what?"

"You mean you didn't…?" Spike blushed in embarrassment and quickly said, "Never mind! What is you were talking about?"

"I was saying that you should leave this place so you can find a girl that will love you for you."

Spike sighed, "I can't… Not if it means leaving Twilight all alone…"

"Uh, you're forgetting that she'll have Sunset to watch over her. So no she won't be alone."

"That's not what I mean… If I marry outside the castle, then Twilight will have no one to take care of her in case something happened to Shining Armor. It's my duty to provide for her in the meantime."

"Sounds to me like you need to marry her off."

"Good grief, Discord! My sister is not an object! I know it's been said that women are property to their fathers and husbands, but honestly that always disturbed me greatly. A girl is a living being and should be treated as such."

Discord shook his head, "Well if you can find me a girl that won't find me repulsive and likes to laugh at my jokes, I would treat her as if she were the heaven and earth."

Spike wavered with a cringing smile, "You're… you're not that ugly…"

The jester deadpanned, "Uh-huh." Not buying the statement one bit.

The knight sighed, "Okay, so maybe you're not the most attractive guy in the castle, but you do have a winning personality!" he gave a cheesy grin.

Discord narrowed his eyes, "Not your most compelling argument…"

Spike shrugged, "I tried."

* * *

Gladmane sat at his desk with his feet up as he relaxed in his chair while listening to Twilight rant.

"How could you do that?! They were just farmers trying to make it! And how could you let Trenderhoof propose to Applejack like that?!"

Gladmane slid his feet down and replied in a dispassionate tone, "Maid Twilight Sparkle, it was my job to make sure that the family would pay their taxes but since they couldn't, Lord Trenderhoof was generous enough to offer marriage. It's not my fault your friend refused of what could've been the easiest solution to her problems."

"Easy?!" Sunset yelled, "You call a force marriage easy?!"

Twilight added, "Right! Trenderhoof was taking advantage of the situation!"

The sheriff held his hands up, "I'm sorry, ladies, but it's out of my hands, unless you can convince the prince for a full pardon, my orders remain the same."

Sunset and Twilight exchanged a look knowing they wouldn't be able to change Blueblood's mind. And since they were getting nowhere with the Sheriff they left without another word.

Twilight was still fuming from the exchange which Sunset noticed and commented, "It's no wonder the prince chose him to be the Sheriff…"

"I should have been there…"

"What?" Sunset stopped walking and Twilight did the same as she uttered in sorrow.

"I could have helped them… I would have been able to loan them the money… Then none of this would have happen!" the tears came faster then she expected.

Sunset's face soften and she gently held Twilight in her arms as she whispered, "No, it's not your fault that you had move away and from what you told me about your old friends, something tells me they would never accept charity from you no matter the circumstances…"

Twilight wiped her eyes, "Maybe you're right… Applejack did always prefer to earn her keep. She wouldn't want me feeling sorry for her and try to offer her the money she needs."

"Exactly. So really, this was something that you couldn't prevent. In fact, this is something that no one could have prevented since Blueblood took control."

Twilight solemnly nodded then said, "I'm glad Applejack and her family got away, but if Sheriff Gladmane is right about them going into the Everfree Forest, then their chances for survival are slim at most… I know that Applejack is capable but still… I can't help wondering if the last time I saw her _really was_ the last time…?"

Sunset gave an uncertain look, "I can't say that for sure, Twilight…"

"I know… Would you do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Would you not tell Spike about this? As upset as I am about this, I think it would upset him more since he'll know it's one of our oldest friends that got hurt from Blueblood's selfishness."

Sunset asked in concern, "Are you sure it's wise to keep him in the dark like this?"

"I don't know what he would do if he knew. He might try to go against the prince and end up in the dungeon or worse! And he's already got enough worries to deal with; I don't have it in my heart to add on more."

"If you really don't want me to, I won't say anything. But you know you can't keep this from him forever…"

"It won't be forever, just until things get better, which hopefully will be soon…"

But both Twilight and Sunset had doubts that would happen.


	8. To Steal or Not to Steal

To Steal or Not to Steal, that is the Question

"…So that's the lowdown, y'all. We need to think of a better way to help our town without us losing resources that help us survive out here. Any ideas?" Applejack asked her band at the breakfast table.

The girls pondered on it as they contemplated over what Applejack told them about not being able to feed the people without starving themselves.

Rarity voiced, "That is a toughie. We don't want the people to suffer yet we'll just hurt ourselves by not having enough to eat…"

There was a pause until Rainbow suddenly declared by standing up, "I got it! We steal from the rich and give to the poor! It's perfect!"

But the shocked expressions on everyone's face told her otherwise. Applejack got out of her shock first as she got up with a scowl and made her way to the rainbow-haired girl while saying in a low tone.

"Let's get one thing straight… We ain't stealin' from nobody! Because stealing is wrong no matter the conditions. Good or bad."

Fluttershy meekly responded, "I… I have to agree…"

Rarity nodded, "And so do I."

Pinkie mentioned, "Your heart is in the right place, Dashie, but if we start stealing then we'll look like the bad guys when we're supposed to be the good guys!"

Rainbow frowned at that and muttered, "Yeah… I guess you're right…" then asked, "Well what are we suppose to do then?!"

The girls' exchanged looks not sure how to answer that.

Apple Bloom then raised her hand and said, "I think I might have an idea."

Applejack turned to her sister, inquiring, "Yes?"

AB explained, "Well, Rainbow Dash does have a point about the rich being rich and that their money could help the poor, but instead of stealin' from them why not ask them to give their money to the poor?"

The girls' exchanged looks again with Rainbow scoffing, "Like they would do that! Come on, rich people are too stuck-up to help out the poor!"

Fluttershy interjected, "Oh, I'm sure that isn't true…"

Rarity pointed, "Fluttershy is correct. Why Twilight came from a wealthy family did she not? And they helped anyone who was in trouble."

Rainbow winced at the mention of Twilight and admitted, "Okay, fine… but that's only because she and her family were nice enough to people like us, not every rich person is like them though."

AJ said, "That maybe so… but if we can find rich people like Twilight's family we can ask them to be a benefactor to our cause." she turned to her sister with a smile, "That was smart thinkin', Apple Bloom, I'm very proud of ya."

The youngest Apple blushed.

Rarity asked, "So who would be these rich people that could help us?"

Applejack thought long and hard on it, "Well… we can start with Baron Rich whose not far from town. I know that me and the family have done business with him before."

"Baron Filthy Rich?" Rainbow Dash questioned, "You sure he'll help us?"

Applejack stated, "There's only one way to find out."

* * *

The estate of the Riches was large and decorative. Proving they were a family of fine taste. The girls wore the hoods of their new outfits and a piece of the fabric that covered their mouths to keep a low profile from the soldiers that were still patrolling the borders of the forest and the village. When they arrived at the estate, Applejack knocked on the door and it was answered by a young woman with raspberry colored hair and a daisy chain on her head.

Applejack gave a tiny smile as she said, "Good afternoon, Miss…?"

"Gloriosa Daisy." the woman made a curtsy, "And whom may I ask is calling?"

"That I cannot say at the moment, but if you could tell Baron Rich that we're here to see him on a personal matter…"

She replied, "I'll see what I can do." she closed the door for a bit before coming back and told them in a dull voice, "The master will see you. This way, please." she had them enter into the large house.

Rarity inquired to Gloriosa, "And how long have you been with the Riches?"

"For about a few years now… and we still have a long way to go before my brother and I can buy our freedom."

The girls were surprised to hear that and Rainbow asked, "Wait-a-minute, you mean to tell us, you're an indenture servant?"

"That would be correct." Gloriosa responded in the same dull tone.

Fluttershy asked, "But why?"

But Gloriosa didn't have time to answer as she led them into a study where Filthy Rich was sitting at a desk. He told her, "You may go, Gloriosa."

She merely curtsied and shut the door behind her as the Merry Mares faced the Baron and took off their hoods.

Filthy went, "Ah… Miss Applejack, I was must say this is quite a surprise."

AJ addressed him, "Baron Rich, we've come to ask you a favor."

He furrowed his brow and started talking smoothly, "Well, now… That would require some major reimbursement, considering how there's a price on your head along with the rest of your family… I could get arrested just for talking to you right now."

RD clenched her jaw and demanded to him, "You can't be seriously thinking of turning in Applejack?!"

Rarity frowned and stated, "I would think you would be willing to help her given how much business her family has given your family! If anything, you own her!"

Pinkie and Fluttershy agreed behind her.

Filthy touched his chin in thought and admitted, "Hm… that is certainly true."

Applejack told him, "Listen, Baron, you know better than anyone that Prince Blueblood has risen taxes among the people of our kingdom. All we ask is that you help give contributions to those in need."

The Baron stood up and began to pace around the room, "I'm afraid what you're asking for is a little out of the question."

Applejack challenged, "Care to elaborate on that?"

Filthy explained, "If I give you money for the poor, I would be labeled a traitor and lose all my lands. I would be ruin and you won't have anyone to help you."

Rainbow complained, "Oh, come on! We're risking our necks here to save our village! Why can't you do the same?!"

Pinkie pointed out, "Especially if it's for the greater good!"

FR shook his head, "It was your choice to become outlaws with Miss Applejack, ladies, now you have live with it."

"At least they became outlaws for a reason!" a small voice called out.

Everyone turned their heads to see Diamond Tiara in the doorway. Filthy scowled and scolded his daughter, "Diamond Tiara, how many times do I have to tell you to never eavesdrop?!"

"But Daddy! The Apple family became outlaws all because their land was taken! That could've been us if we couldn't pay our taxes! At least they're trying to prevent that from happening to others!"

The girls were speechless while Filthy was fuming.

Diamond continued to speak, "Apple Bloom was my friend… I want to help her by us helping her sister and her friends… Please, Daddy… We got to do something…" she had big blue eyes.

They turned their heads toward Filthy whose face seems to have softened by his daughter's pleads. He sighed, "I never could refuse my little princess…" he sighed again, "Alright… I will make those donations, but I still don't know if it's a good idea to give you the money outright. If I was ever found out…"

Applejack thought on it before her eyes lit up, "Unless… What if it was made to look like you were the victim of stealing…?"

"WHAT?!" the girls screeched at her.

Even Filthy Rich and Diamond Tiara were confused by this.

Applejack elucidated, "Hear me out on this, since you can't be found out of you giving the money to us, what if we made it look like we stole from you!"

Rainbow mentioned, "Just so I get this, we're stealing but not really?"

AJ exclaimed, "Exactly!"

Filthy pondered on it before he declared, "You know what? I like it!"

Applejack inquired while holding hand out, "So do we have a deal then?"

The Baron proclaimed, "It's a deal!" they shook on it.

* * *

"Whoa…" uttered Apple Bloom when her sister and the band came back to camp and told them what happen. She was especially surprised that Diamond Tiara spoke out like that to her father just so he could be the benefactor.

Applejack stated, "Yup, without your influence on her, I don't think we would've have gotten the Baron to cooperate with us."

Rarity smiled, "We are very grateful to you, darling."

AB shook her head, "It wasn't just me… Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo befriended her too after she was having a hard time at home." she sadly sighed and started going to the table to help Granny.

Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash exchanged looks before nodding in sync.


	9. Old Friends, New Enemies: Part 1

"Applejack, why do I got to wear this blindfold? And where exactly are you taking me?"

AJ gently moved her sister as she said with a smile, "Well do you want me to ruin the surprise…?"

Apple Bloom exclaimed joyfully, "A surprise?! I'm getting' a surprise?!"

"You sure are."

"Well hurry up and let me see it!"

Her sister chuckled, "Okay, okay, we're almost there." she looked ahead to see Rarity guiding in a blindfolded Sweetie Belle and Rainbow Dash did the same with a blindfolded Scootaloo. When they stopped to face each other, the sisters said at the same time.

"Ready? Now!"

On cue the trio took their folds off and gasped! Both Sweetie and Scootaloo shouted happily.

"Apple Bloom!"

AB shouted back gleefully, "Scootaloo! Sweetie Belle!" The three kids squealed and quickly embraced in a group hug.

The three older sister exchanged smirks upon their little sisters' reunion. Then they slightly frowned knowing they would have to break the news to the girls.

Applejack started, "Listen, I know yer excited to see each other again, but this visit can only be for today."

The three girls looked at her and groaned with Apple Bloom inquiring, "But why, big sister?"

Rarity responded instead, "Because, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo have to go back to town. "

Rainbow pointed, "Yeah, as much as I am able to convince Scootaloo's parents otherwise, I can't keep her away for too long."

Rarity mentioned, "And Mother and Father would never let me hear the end of it if I suddenly turned my sister into an outlaw as well."

Sweetie complained, "But I want to be an outlaw!"

Scootaloo agreed, "Yeah, me too!"

Apple Bloom cut in, "Trust me, girls, you don't want to…"

The older sisters were surprised but pleased to hear that nevertheless.

Scootaloo gestured, "But our sisters are…"

AB stated, "Our sisters are doing somethin' completely risky but they're doin' it for the right reasons. I've been out in the wilderness for awhile now, and trust me it's not fun and games… I miss bein' able to go into town and to play with ya. You do not want this life."

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were astonished by their friend's statement.

Sweetie began to say, "Gosh, Apple Bloom, is it really bad out here?"

AB replied, "No, it's not too bad but ain't great either." she motion her friends to follow her, "Come on, I'll show ya what I mean." she led them away.

Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash watched them go as Rarity commented.

"That was quite an impressive and mature speech Apple Bloom gave."

Applejack looked troubled as she voiced with unease, "It sure was… And as proud as I am of Apple Bloom blossoming like that, at the same time I can't help but think that she was actin' too mature… This lifestyle has made her age faster and frankly that worries me. Apple Bloom deserves to live out her childhood before she's force to deal with adult responsibilities."

RD said, "I'm with you on that, AJ. You're only a kid once in your life and should make the most out of it before it's too late."

Applejack nodded, "Exactly."

Rarity mentioned, "But in dark times such as these, one cannot enjoy life without worry constantly hanging over your head."

Applejack sighed, "We can't wait any longer… Rainbow, I need you to send word to Baron Rich to make a carriage ride around the forest tomorrow afternoon. We're staging the robbery."

Rainbow saluted, "Done and done!" she ran off.

Rarity questioned in concern, "But Applejack, are you sure? As much as the others and I are training hard, I don't think we quite ready for the field yet."

Applejack replied, "This will just be a simple performance, Rarity, and knowing you I know you will be able to pull it off."

The seamstress furrowed her brow, "Should I take that as a compliment or an insult?"

The farmer smiled, "Trust me, as dramatic as you can get, you're a fairly good actress."

"Oh, how sweet…" she giggled, "And I am, aren't I?" she flipped her hair.

Applejack just rolled her eyes humorously.

* * *

It was late at night as Twilight, Sunset, and Spike were in the castle kitchens packing up food. Spike said to his sister, "I got to say, Twilight, this was a great idea. Making relief supplies for those that are on the edge of starvation especially for those whose husbands or fathers are rotting in prison all because they couldn't pay their taxes."

Twilight expressed, "But of course, when your only support system is the man of the household, it leaves women and children to fend for themselves."

Sunset pointed, "And not only are we feeding the needy around Canterlot but any surrounding area."

Twilight asked her, "How many packages do we have so far?"

Sunset checked her list, "So far we have about over twenty packages."

Spike inquired, "Think that'll be enough?"

Twilight sighed, "It's never enough, but at least it's something to help the people. After all, Cadence told us to help anyone in case Blueblood overdoes it, and I'm pretty sure charging people at over 200 bits a month qualifies as overdoing it."

Spike nodded, "It sure does."

Sunset asked him, "And you have found the men we can trust for this mission, right?"

Spike nodded, "I've known them since my days as a squire, they will not disappoint and they certainly will not tell anyone in the castle especially the prince and the sheriff."

Twilight pointed, "Then I guess that means we're all set then."

Sunset nodded in agreement, "Tomorrow, we journey across the kingdom and beyond."

* * *

"A robbery?! Where?!" Sheriff Gladmane demanded to three guards that were called the Diamond Brothers though they had symbols of dogs on their chest plates.

The shortest one, Spot spoke up, "Just outside the Everfree Forest, sir. Baron Filthy Rich and his family were taking a carriage ride when they were robbed by bandits!"

The sheriff inquired, "What did they look like?"

Rover said, "He does not know, the bandits were masked so it was hard to tell who they were."

Gladmane began to pace around his study as he ponder on his next move. Baron Rich was a shareholder among the nobility and was easy to influence in the royal court. He was an important asset to the prince and for him to lose everything would be damaging to the rich. He then told the brothers.

"I want you three to go to Baron Rich's house and you are to provide him and his family protection from now on. So that no more bandits may try to steal from him."

They saluted to the command with Spot saying, "It will be done, sir."

* * *

Applejack was dividing the bags of gold and jewelry on the table as she pointed out, "Okay, that bag is gonna go to the Cakes to help with their business. Pinkie, I can count on ya to deliver it, right?"

Pinkie saluted, "Alan O'Pie will not fail!"

Rainbow rolled her eyes, "We're still not sure about the names, Pinkie."

Rarity agreed, "They are rather unusual."

AJ interjected, "We'll worry about that later. Right now, we got to get this gold to the people that really need it at this moment. Rarity," she pushed a bag to her, "you'll give this to the other seamstresses so they'll be able to buy more fabric…"

The prim and proper girl finished for her, "Where they can make clothes for the poor without charging them. Not to worry, I'll see that they come through, I know that Coco was most thrilled with the idea."

Applejack nodded in approval, "Good." then she moved a bag toward Fluttershy, "This is goes to Cheerilee and the orphanage."

Fluttershy nodded.

Then she handed the last bag to Rainbow, "And you're to use this to distribute among those who are at the edge of poverty."

Dash nodded, "Done and done." taking the bag and set out with the others following behind her.

Applejack then went around the camp to find her sister sitting next to the pond and it appeared that she was drawing something.

"Whatcha got there, Sis?" she inquired.

Apple Bloom showed her the parchment and explained, "It's a diagram for outposts around the Everfree Forest. When I was showing Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle around yesterday we came up with the idea."

AJ marveled at the picture, "Land sakes, Apple Bloom… That's brilliant!"

AB beamed, "Yeah! And connecting the outposts would be bridges, zip-lines, and gangplanks!"

Applejack chuckled, "Little sister, you are a genius. When the girls get back, I'm gonna have to show this to them, they'll love it!"

The sisters embraced.

* * *

"Sweet!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed when she saw Apple Bloom's diagram on the table.

Rarity pointed out, "A magnificent idea!"

Pinkie jumped in joy, "I love it!"

Fluttershy mentioned with a smile, "It is rather good."

Applejack proclaimed, "The way I see it, we each take a section of the forest and make it our own."

Dash declared, "No problem! I know exactly what I want at my outpost!"

AJ added, "Keep in mind though, they have to be practical because the outposts are supposed to be our lookouts at the first sign of trouble."

Rarity nodded, "I quite agree."

The girls started to chat away about their designs.

* * *

At the Rich estate, the Diamond Brothers met with Baron Rich and his family. The Baron inquired, "But is this really necessary? It was a just one little robbery. I got plenty of wealth as it is so it doesn't matter if I lost some bits and jewelry."

Baroness Spoiled addressed the guards, "Don't listen to him, he's still traumatized from the event. If you ask me, the Sheriff is showing commonsense of protecting one of the most powerful barons in all the land, who's to say it won't happen again!"

Spot said, "And that's why we're here, to make sure it doesn't happen again."

Filthy and Diamond Tiara exchanged troubled looks. This was not going to bode well for Applejack and her friends if they can't get the money they need to help the village. They were at for loss of what to do.

* * *

 ** _AN: The reason I haven't updated in awhile is for many reasons. One is writer's block; two is the lack of reviews that haven't given me much motivation to continue, and three is that I've been busy this summer and that I'm currently busy in school. It is my intention to finish this story but it's going to take time, so please be patient but I can't continue writing if there aren't reviews to help with my self-esteem. Whenever I write a story I always look forward to how other people think about it but when anybody doesn't write feedback then it makes me sad and makes me wonder if my story is good enough and question myself of what is the point in continuing if nobody likes it._**


	10. Old Friends, New Enemies: Part 2

It was early in the dawn as Twilight and Sunset packed the relief supplies in their carriage just as Spike-wearing his armor and helmet-approached them with four other guards. Twilight smiled at the guard wearing golden armor next to Spike as her brother formally introduced his troops.

"Twilight, Sunset, this is Sir Flash Sentry, Sir Spitfire, Sir Soarin' Skies, and Sir Bulk Biceps." they bowed at the ladies.

The girls curtsied back at them with Twilight saying, "It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

Sir Spitfire said in a deep voice, "The pleasure is ours, Maid Twilight Sparkle."

Flash stated, "When Spike told us about your plan, we wanted to join right away."

Bulk proclaimed, "Yeah!"

Soarin' told his comrade, "Easy there, pal, we don't want to wake up the entire castle."

Spike said, "Right, it's still pretty early, the sun hasn't even come up yet."

Sunset told them, "We're doing this without the prince's knowledge, so the less he knows about this the better. Instead, he thinks that Twilight is visiting relatives and that is why we need you to keep quiet about our true mission."

Spitfire motioned, "You have our vow as Queen Celestia and Princess Luna's most trusted knights of the realm." he bowed followed by the others.

Twilight smiled, "I commend you on your loyalty."

Soarin' explained, "Most of the knights haven't forgotten who our true rulers are and try their best to keep the example set by the royal sisters of helping those in need. Of course, Prince Blueblood has made that mostly difficult."

Sunset and Twilight nodded.

Flash mentioned, "That's why we want to thank you for giving us this opportunity."

Sunset beamed and replied, "You're very welcome. Now, then, we should get going before someone catches on to what we're really doing."

They all agreed as Twilight and Sunset went straight into the carriage while Spike climbed onto the coachman's stand, taking the reins to signal the horses to get going. While the other guards walked on foot forming a platoon around the carriage.

The sun had risen high into the sky by the time they were on the road away from Canterlot. Twilight had inquired to Flash that was close to her from her carriage window.

"Are you sure we shouldn't stop for you and the other knights to rest?"

Flash assured her, "This is what we were trained to do, milady, so we're perfectly fine."

Sir Spitfire was ahead of him and looked back to state, "He's right, your ladyship, we wouldn't be the Queen's guards if we needed to stop to rest all the time."

Soarin' pointed from the other side of the carriage, "We had some intense training so that's why we're able to stick it out as long as we can."

Twilight said uneasily, "Well okay, but if any of you feel tired or hungry, you let me know right away."

Flash smiled, "As you wish, my lady."

They kept on going.

* * *

Applejack wore a cloak and dark glasses, while using a cane making people think she was a blind person as she wandered through the village watching the people she and her friends had helped with Baron Rich's money. It made her heart swell with joy as she could see their happy faces. Then some wanted posters on a nearby tree caught her eye and she could see she and her family were there and it stated that the sheriff was offering a huge reward for their capture but there was an extra reward for her if she was taken to Lord Trenderhoof.

She thought bitterly, _Guess that means that varmint is not givin' up on marrying me…_

By then, Rainbow Dash-also wearing a cloak-came close by her side and inconspicuously whispered to her, "We got trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Three of the Sheriff's men, the Diamond Brothers, have been sent here to protect the Rich family, which means-"

Applejack filled in, "Which means, they'll be watching Filthy's every move and he won't be able to give us anymore money without him bein' seen."

Rainbow added, "Not mention there's a chance of us getting caught if we try to stage another robbery."

"Is it possible to get a message to him?"

"Not unless you want one of those brothers to intercept it."

Applejack pondered long and hard on this as it was quite the tricky situation. Till finally she said, "The only thing I can think of is to wait them out. Eventually they'll realize that the baron won't need protection and go back to Canterlot."

Dash voiced out, "Except there's a major flaw in that plan. For as much as we have given the people what they need to tie them over for awhile, you know we're going to need the Baron's money again to help them out again and if those Diamond Brothers haven't left by then…"

"I know, but let's see if this does work first. In the meantime, this gives us a chance to finish training the girls and for us to work on our outposts."

"That reminds me, I almost got enough building material to starting working on my half of the forest but I still need some things."

Applejack inquired, "Such as?"

"Rope, for starters. Then I need some more nails and string, and an axe to chop more wood."

"What happen to your own?"

"I was just chopping the firewood last night when suddenly the handle broke off!"

Applejack shook her head and sighed, "I can get you the rope, nails, and string, but you're goin' have to wait on that axe. I'm usin' it right now to cut the wood I need for my outpost."

"Well hurry it up! The faster we get these outposts done, the faster we can do more good for this village."

AJ sarcastically replied, "Gee, never thought of that."

* * *

The carriage was still going by the time the sun was up high in the sky. From the position of the sun, Twilight could tell it was noon. She also noticed that their guard escorts were slowing down looking hot and weary. She told Sunset, "I think now would be a good time for us to eat our picnic lunch we packed this morning."

Her lady-in-waiting agreed, "Yes, we do need to keep our strength up especially since we're almost there."

Twilight called out, "Spike!"

He called back, "Way ahead of you." he slowed the horses down and pulled them to the side of the road where he stopped them in a meadow full of wildflowers. Sunset and Twilight wasted no time in unpacking their basket they brought with them just as their escorts took a load off to rest in the pasture. Spike had set the horses free so they could graze on the grass.

Twilight offer the knights food and drink to which they graciously accepted.

Flash had commented, "You're very kind, milady."

Twilight could only blush.

Spike had noticed their brief exchange, and felt unsure of how to feel toward them. On one hand, he was happy to see his sister expressing interest to his friend but he was also hesitant on encouraging the attraction given he didn't want Twilight to get hurt. Not that he thought Flash wasn't a great guy but he wanted his sister to be happy and he hoped Flash could deliver that happiness if possible.

While they were still busy eating, they didn't see the two men walking up the road pulling a cart full of merchandise. They had red and white hair and one of them had a mustache.

The one without the mustache commented when seeing the travelers, "Well looky what we have here brother of mine. Weary travelers that are stopping for a bite to eat."

"Indeed, brother. And judging from that grand carriage they're traveling in, they're _very rich_ travelers."

The brothers exchanged smirks as they got closer. The group turned to them and Twilight inquired, "May we help you, good sirs?"

The one with the mustache said, "Other way around, young lady, _we_ can help you."

Spike gave a skeptical look and asked, "How so?"

"Permit us to introduce ourselves, I'm Flim and this is my brother, Flam."

Flam took over, "We are but humble merchants selling our wares to raise money for those suffering under the new tax laws."

This intrigued the group with Spike and Twilight saying, "You are?"

Flim replied, "But of course!"

Flam motioned toward the cart full of stuff, "We got spinning wheels, a wine press, mechanical clocks, a compound crank, and even a chess set!"

Sunset commented, "That sure is a lot of wares."

Flim stated, "All the more you can buy! And it's such for a good cause… Why just the other day we were passing a child and his mother who were on the verge of starvation and thanks to a recent sale we made, we were able to give them the money they needed to end their hunger!"

Spike smiled, "That was nice of you."

Flam said, "It's our honor to help those that need more than we do, wouldn't you agree?"

Twilight declared, "We do. And we would like to purchase some of your items so we can help too."

Both brothers said with a grin, "Help yourself!"

Twilight, Sunset, and Spike looked over the choices with Twilight choosing the chess game, Sunset taking a clock, and Spike took a crank. Once they paid for their items. Flim proclaimed.

"Pleasure doing business with you." he shook Spike's hand before he and his brother took their cart and went back on the road.

Once they were sure that the travelers weren't listening, Flam smirked, "There's one born every minute, brother."

Flim smirked back, "Indeed, brother. Our business has certainly been booming ever since Prince Blueblood took charge. By appealing to someone's kind nature by making them think we're giving that money to the needy, when really, we keep it all to ourselves!"

They chuckled.

Meanwhile, Spike was telling his sister, "Those were some nice fellows, they were doing the exact same thing we're doing by helping others."

She agreed, "It is pretty admirable."

Sunset was looking over her clock in which the hour hands weren't moving and slightly shook it. "Hmm… I think I might have gotten a defective clock…" she shrugged, "Oh well, it's not important, just knowing we did a good deed is what matters to me."

The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

Applejack wiped her brow after finishing with chopping the wood she needed for her outpost. She looked up to the large tree that she would make her base out of and started to make a pulley system to get the wood up to the top. She looked down to see her plans one last time as she began to pull with her saying.

"Won't be long now." and went back to work.

* * *

Spike had the carriage roll right into the village with the other knights walking right beside it.

"It's just as how we had left it." he said.

Twilight commented with a smile, "It certainly is…" but she had noticed from her carriage window that the townspeople they were passing by seemed less lively then they were in her youth.

Spike had noticed the same thing and felt troubled by it, making him think.

 _This used to be the happiest place in the world… But now thanks to Prince Blueblood, he's just made things miserable… Giving no one a chance to enjoy life as they should…_

Suddenly a handful of guards came up to them and commanded them to halt.

The head guard addressed them, "Sir Spike, what are you and Maid Twilight Sparkle doing here?"

Spike tried to think of an excuse but couldn't, luckily his sister got out of the carriage to tell the knight, "We're on our way to meet with Baron Rich as we have some important business with him involving the condition of my family's lands. I want to see how they have fare in this time of the Prince's new laws."

The guard replied, "Oh, of course, your ladyship. We would be honored to escort you and your entourage to the estate."

Spike inquired, "Why is that? We can easily get to the estate by ourselves."

"Yes, Sir Spike, I have no reason to doubt that you and your men can protect your sister and her maid but this is just extra precaution if you will given we had a recent scare with bandits robbing from the Baron."

"BANDITS?!" the group shouted out in surprise.

The head guard stated, "And I'm afraid that's not all, one of our men was attacked by an insurgent by shooting an arrow into his leg as he was patrolling the boarders of the forest and that is where the Baron was also robbed only there was more of them."

Twilight voiced, "This is very troubling news…" she eyed Sunset who nodded.

"So if you will please follow us…" the head guard took the lead with his team right behind him. Spike signaled the horses to go and they were on their way to the Baron's estate.

* * *

Filthy had greeted Twilight with open arms before taking her, Spike, and Sunset into his office where the Diamond Brothers were there standing guard on the side of the room.

"I must say this is quite an unexpected visit, I thought everything was settled between us once you and Sir Spike moved away with Prince Shining Armor."

"It was," Twilight started. "But as we are still the owners to the property that you have cared for so long now I wanted to check in to see how things were going."

"But you've always sent someone else to do that, why now are you doing this?"

She quickly replied, "I always wanted to come back to see how everything has fared since I left, but my duties prevented me to do so until now. The point is, Filthy, that I have come to inspect my holdings and it is your duty to let me see them."

He motioned, "Go right ahead."

"One more thing, we've also heard that bandits had robbed you, I'm very pleased that you and your family were not hurt during that."

Filthy made a slight flinch since he knew firsthand that the robbery was staged and the fact that he knew that those bandits happen to be Maid Twilight's own childhood friends. He wanted to tell her this but with the Sheriff's men watching this very moment, he couldn't. Instead he told her, "Yes, we were very fortunate to live through that."

"Did you lose much?" Spike asked.

"Oh, just a couple of stacks of gold and some jewelry. But nothing too damaging to my wealth. As you well know, I am the richest baron in these parts."

Twilight said, "Yes, we do know that, that's why my brother and I made you the caretakers to our lands."

Filthy exclaimed, "And it was a very wise decision you made!"

"We'll be back." she told him and started leaving the room with her brother and Sunset right behind her.


	11. Mistaken

As they left the baron's office, they suddenly collided with a young woman carrying a load of clean sheets, with the sheets dropping to the floor upon impact.

"Oh no!" Twilight exclaimed, "We are so sorry!" she, Spike, and Sunset started to pick up the sheets and started to fold them up again.

The woman gave a warm smile, "Thank you, although I'll have to wash these again as my mistress is very fussy about clean sheets to sleep in."

Sunset chuckled, "We know what you mean; our castle housekeeper is very strict when it comes to tidiness."

"Castle? Why that means… you're from Canterlot!"

Spike smiled, "Guilty as charge."

The woman looked confused, "But you don't act like anyone who's from Canterlot… I should know, my master and mistress have had to entertain many guests from Canterlot."

Twilight replied, "That's because Spike and I were originally from here."

"Wait… Are you the son and daughter of Sir Night Light of the noble house of Sparkle?"

Both Twilight and Spike were surprised to hear that with the purple-haired girl slowly asking, "Yes… do we know you?"

"Well, not me; per say, but you might have know my parents, they were your estate's gardeners."

"Oh!" Twilight gasped out, "I think I remember now, they told us they had two children."

"That's right, me and my brother. I'm Gloriosa Daisy." she curtsied with Twilight and Sunset curtsying back and Spike bowed.

Twilight stated, "It's an honor to meet you, Gloriosa."

Sunset offered, "If you want, we can help you with washing those sheets to make up for getting them dirty again."

Gloriosa shook her head, "Don't worry about it, I got this." grabbing hold of the sheets, "And I believe you were on your way out to attend to your business."

"You're sure we can't stay to help?" Spike asked.

"Believe me, I got everything under control but it was so nice to meet you at last. Bye!" She walked away.

* * *

Once they were outside they headed for the carriage where their entourage was waiting for them.

Flash asked, "So what do we do now?"

Twilight instructed, "We wait until nightfall to leave the food for the villagers, in the meantime, Spike and I are going to look up some old friends that might still be around."

Spike said, "I suggest we go to the Apple farm first because we know Applejack will still be here given her family has lived here for a long time." and he secretly thought, _And maybe by seeing her, my dreams of her will finally be over…_

Twilight and Sunset exchanged cringing looks as Twilight calmly told her brother, "Um… Spike, maybe we shouldn't, it is the harvest season after all and she's going to be too busy to visit with us."

"I find that hard to believe, Twilight, we haven't seen her in like six years, so I doubt she would mind seeing us. If anything, she'll be thrilled, all of our old friends will be."

"I-I know that, Spike, but maybe…" her brain rattled for a good excuse, "But maybe we should focus more on our mission of feeding the needy and that's something Applejack would want us to do, now that I'm thinking about it, that's what the others would us to do too. So how about this, we start scouting the village to see who needs food the most and once we're done there, we go on to the next town and the next until we run of supplies and then we come back here to visit our old friends. How's that?"

Spike thought it over, what his sister said made sense but at the same time it did seem rather suspicious that she would put off seeing their friends after being away from them so long.

Sunset could tell that Spike was finding his sister's statement to be strange that she knew he needed a distraction and fast, "And you know, those bandits that had rob Baron Filthy Rich could still be around here somewhere that it might not be a bad idea if you tracked them down and report them to the Sheriff's men so they can be dealt with all the while the baron and the village will be safe from them."

Spike's eyes widen in realization and commented, "You're right, Sunset, and as a knight of the realm it is my swore duty to find those criminals and bring them to justice."

Sir Spitfire volunteered, "We'll come with you, sir."

"No, this is a job for one. I will not engage them unless I have to. I will simply find their hiding place and report my findings. The rest of you will stay with my sister to feed the needy."

Twilight took his hand, "Just be very careful, Spike…"

He grasped it, "You know I will…" then he let go as he gave a salute to his men and started heading to where the Everfree Forest was, figuring that's where the bandits would be to find cover from the law.

* * *

Applejack wiped her brow from the sweat it produced. She stopped with pulling the wood up and took a breather by resting against the tree. She relaxed and closed her eyes for a moment until she heard the snap of a twig and quickly got her feet. She checked her surroundings and saw nothing there. Figuring it was just an animal scurrying around she sat back down next to the tree and started to relax again until another snap happen followed by another. But this time the snapping was accompanied by the sound of footsteps and that made her on edge and quickly put up her hood and mouth cover. While it could be Rainbow Dash or any of the other girls she just couldn't take that chance of being recognized by the Sheriff's men.

She then climbed up another tree to get a good look at who was walking around in the forest. Much to her dismay she spotted a man wearing armor with his helmet visor covering his face.

 _He'll have to leave at some point… All I have to do is wait and-_

Her thoughts were cut off when the branch she was standing on suddenly broke and she fell to the ground.

Spike was alerted by the noise and swiftly got his sword out as he went toward the sound. He found a figure lying on the grass and when it sat up he could see his face was covered. He immediately knew this was one of the bandits he was looking for.

"Stay where you are." he ordered while pointing his sword.

The masked person scowled and muffled through his covering, "I think not…" and out of nowhere the bandit drew his own sword and clashed it with the knight's sword.

The bandit quickly got on his feet making a break between them. Both of them held their swords out at arm's length.

The knight inquired, "Are you one of the bandits that stole from Baron Rich?"

The masked figure stated in a gruff tone, "Depends on your definition of bandit."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"That's not your concern."

"Then why didn't you tell me that in the first place?"

"Again, not your concern."

He grunted in annoyance, "Ugh! Look, I just want to know if you are one of the bandits that's been terrorizing this village!"

"Terrorizing? Ha! You would know a lot about terrorizing! Ever since you and those other knights came into our town, you've been making the people suffer by forcing them to give up their money and all for that selfish prince!"

"We don't have a choice! We have to follow his stupid rules!"

"No, it just means you're cowards for not standing up to him!"

He gasped, "You take that back!"

"Why don't you make me then?" the figure readied himself in an en garde position.

The knight glowered, "If that's the way you want it… Fine." he also readied himself in the same position.

Neither of them moved for awhile until the bandit taunted, "Just as I thought… you are a coward…"

That did it for the knight as he advanced in on his opponent with a yell. The bandit went into a combat stance and locked swords with the knight as each struggled to get the upper hand. They circled around as the metal clashed against each other. This went on for some time, making the knight question.

"Had enough?"

The bandit merely scoffed, "I could do this all day!"

They went back to clashing but they were also slowly getting tired. After a few more parries, the knight commented.

"I will admit, in all my years of swordfighting, never had I had a more worthy opponent."

The bandit said in a mock sincere tone, "Why thank you, I learned from the best."

"Oh yeah? Well so did I!" he lunged at the person.

The bandit managed to block him in time as he said, "I will say this, you do fight well, but I was hoping for something…" he cocked a brow while saying in a smug tone, " _more_ …"

The knight's eyes widen in shock before he scowled deeply as he proclaimed, "You want more?! I'll give you more!" he fervently swished his sword at the bandit.

But the bandit was quick on his feet avoiding swipe after swipe. But he was getting more exhausted by the minute and so was the knight. But the both of them refused to give up the fight. They kept this up for the longest time until their arms grew weak and began to pant a little. There was a break between them as they kept staring at the other with hatred.

The knight then spoke, "Bandit, I believe we are at an impasse. It seems neither of us can defeat the other."

"For once we agree…" the mask man panted.

"I still must arrest you but you have fought with honor today so I will let you go for now."

"You're too kind, sir knight. I will admit, I am surprise to see that coming from one so cowardly."

He uttered in irritation, "I will take that as a compliment. Still, it would be nice to know who my worthy rival is."

"Nice try, you won't get my real name, however you may have the honor of calling me… Robin Jack."

"Robin Jack? That's the phoniest name I've ever heard of."

"Well you can take it or leave it, which is what I am doing right now, leaving." the bandit put his sword back in his scabbard and ran deeper into forest making him disappear into the trees.

Spike took his helmet off to wipe his sweat away from the battle. He still looked at where the bandit ran off to and thought, _Who is this_ Robin Jack _…?_

Meanwhile, when Applejack was sure it was safe enough, she removed her hood and face cover before cupping some stream water in her hands to cool and clean her face off. All the while she thought, _Who was that knight…? And why was he so noble enough to let me go…?_ But she was too tired to think on it further as she composed herself and made her way back to the camp.

* * *

 ** _AN: What? You thought they were just suddenly going to recognize each other and just talk it out? Oh, no, no, that's going to take awhile before they do. Ironically enough at first I was going to have them recognize the other but then I decided it would be much more fun to have a guessing game of when that does happen. I have been waiting so long to do this scene! Because this is what happen in the original legend, both Marian and Robin were in disguise, had a swordfight, and couldn't recognize the other until one slipped up. Man, in every Robin Hood adaption out there, they hardly give Marian credit as Robin's equal but just his love interest when the original legends made her this strong, independent woman. Because of this I was tempted to switch Spike and Applejack's roles but no, it wouldn't work for the characters' backgrounds and the story._**


	12. Loathing

"…And so I tell him, 'you may have the honor of calling me, Robin Jack'."

Pinkie squealed, "Ooh! You used the name!"

Rainbow commented, "Seriously?"

Applejack shrugged while drinking some more water from her water pouch, and said, "It was the only thing I could think of in the moment."

Rarity voiced, "I must say Applejack; it was quite chivalrous of him to let you go like that."

AJ countered, "Chivalrous, smivalrous, he's just another pawn in the prince's army. Besides, I have a feelin' that the next time I see him, he won't be so gallant…"

* * *

Once Spike was back with the group, he gave his report about meeting one of the bandits and how he had to swordfight with him before ending up into a draw.

Twilight was shocked to learn that, and said, " _You_ couldn't best _him_?!"

Spike replied with bitterest, "Believe me, I tried so hard and I even pulled out all of my signature moves! But he managed to block me every single time!"

Sunset said, "Whoever this bandit is, he certainly had some training."

"He told me he was train by the best."

Soarin' pointed, "Shining Armor was your teacher and he's the best there is, do you think this bandit might have gotten the same training from him?"

Spike crossed his arms, "I doubt it. Shining Armor reserved his training methods for only his knights."

Spitfire voiced, "There has be some explanation as to why you couldn't beat him."

Flash pointed out, "What I don't get is, why did you let him go like that when you know he's a thief?"

Spike countered, "Despite him being a bandit, he did put up a good fight and our Code of Honor demands that we respect our opponent's skills and since he wasn't using any dirty play, I figured he earned the right to run free for now that is."

Twilight beamed and told him, "Your noble heart always does you good, Spike." then slightly frowned, "But I worry that someday you will be taken advantage because of that."

He assured her, "Don't worry, that was my only generous act to him, the next time I see him, I won't stop until he is brought to justice."

Sunset mentioned, "That sounds like you're going to make it your personal mission to find this guy."

Spike scowled, "And what if it is? I got a score to settle with him."

Spitfire interjected, "But sir, you already have a mission. You need to help the needy get feed."

He shook his head, "Twilight can take care of that, in fact, all of you should go on ahead to complete the operation. I'm going to stay here a little longer to see if I can finally catch this guy."

Twilight uttered, "You're really serious about this, aren't you?"

Spike nodded, "I can't have it on my conscience to let this guy get away with whatever he wants to do. This village will never be safe until he and his companions are locked away."

His sister deeply sighed till finally she said, "Alright, Spike, if you feel that strongly then you should fulfill your duty and capture that bandit and if possible his cohorts."

Flash inquired, "But what about the mission?"

Twilight stated, "We're still going to do it." She began instructing, "At this point though we'll have to split into two groups. Spitfire should stay here with Spike in case he could use the help in getting these thieves. Flash, you, Soarin', and Bulk will be with me to finish our mission."

Sunset said, "And I'll stay here to help keep an eye on things."

Twilight gave her a nod of gratitude, she knew the real reason her lady-in-waiting was staying; it was so Spike doesn't find out about Applejack.

Spike smiled and told his sister, "Look at this way, Twilight, with me staying close to the village, I'll be able to find out if all of our friends are still here."

She nervously replied, "Right… of course. When you do see them, tell them that I've missed them so much and I never forgot our friendships."

He held out his arms so she could hug him, "I will."

In no time the groups took their separate ways. Spike, Spitfire, and Sunset decided to make camp at the edge of the Everfree Forest just as Flash took the reins of the carriage to transport Twilight around the village with Soarin' and Bulk walking right behind.

Spike told his friends, "We'll rest up tonight then tomorrow we can begin the search for the one that calls himself: Robin Jack."

* * *

Applejack was eating supper with her friends and family, but she was finding it hard to do so. Her thoughts kept drifting to the knight that she fought with that afternoon much to her disgust. She couldn't but help admire his skills, he was an excellent swordsman which made her wonder if he was equally as skilled with a bow and arrow. She shook her head remaining herself that he was working for the prince and that she shouldn't invest too much into this. But then again… now that she was really thinking about it, this knight could be of some use to them. She could learn all his strengths and weaknesses that eventually could lead to the weaknesses of the prince's army and importantly the Diamond Brothers' weaknesses so she can get to Baron Rich and get more money for the village!

She stood up to face her merry band with a smirk, "Girls, I got an idea…"

* * *

The next morning, Spike had a quick breakfast and was about to set off when Spitfire came up to him, "Hold on, sir, I'm coming with you."

"Alright Spitfire, you can come but remember, the arrest of Robin Jack belongs to me."

"Understood, sir." She put on her helmet and he did the same before they set out together.

It felt like they were walking around for a long time as Spitfire commented, "Ugh, everything looks the same in these woods!"

Spike pointed, "Which is why it's the ideal hiding place for bandits such Robin Jack. I will admit I admire his bravery for staying in this place."

"Why's that?"

"Because this place is said to be cursed and as someone who grew up around these parts, I was incline to believe in those myths."

"But you're not anymore?" Spitfire questioned.

"Twilight kept telling me that this is just like any other forest. It will have it's dangers but it's not cursed."

"Maid Twilight Sparkle is a wise lady."

"Yes, I'm lucky to have a sister like her."

As they kept walking and talking, they didn't notice two figures watching them from the trees at a distance. Rainbow Dash whispered, "You were right."

Applejack whispered back, "I knew he would be back… the hatred in his eyes told me he wasn't goin' to stop till I was defeated by his hand."

"Except he's not alone this time, and the plan called for him to be alone."

"I'm surprised at you, Dash, don't you usually enjoy a new challenge?"

She grunted in annoyance, "Fine, I'll draw the other knight away giving you that chance to get into a rematch with the guy and find his weak spots."

"I knew I could count on you." she roughly patted her friend's back almost making her fall from the tree.

"Watch it!"

"Sorry…" she sheepishly said before grabbing a vine and swung onto another tree.

Rainbow put up her hood and face cover and grabbed another vine and swung on down to land on the ground so she could follow the knights on foot all the while hiding behind trees.

Applejack got ready as she also put up her hood and face cover.

RD was close enough now to the knights as she held up her sword and made noise with her foot alerting them of her presence.

Spitfire unsheathed her sword in turn to clash with the bandit's. She remarked, "Let me guess, Robin Jack?"

"Nope." the bandit replied.

Spike stated, "It's not him all right, Robin Jack's eyes are green this one has dark violet."

Spitfire suspiciously asked, "And you would know such a vivid detail, why?"

He countered, "Hey! Eye color is important to describing a criminal!"

The bandit waved his hand, "Uh, hello? I'm still attacking here!" he clashed the sword again to Spitfire's.

"I'll handle this." the knight told Spike before getting into fight mode with the bandit.

Spike drew his own sword at ready, preparing himself for more bandits to show up and lo and behold, one did…

"I figured you would be back." a familiar guff tone said.

The knight turned around to see Robin Jack standing there acting causal which for some reason made his blood boil.

"I have made it my swore duty to bring you to justice…" he lifted his rapier at the ready.

Robin made a mock yawn, "I fail to see how you're goin' to do that… You couldn't defeat me the last time, what makes you think you can do that now?"

Spike gritted his teeth though Robin couldn't see it under the knight's visor. He said, "I suppose you have a better way of me defeating you?"

"Like I would tell you that. Instead, let's talk about you."

"Ha! Nice try, but I'm not giving anything away!"

While Robin and Spike were bantering, Spitfire and Rainbow Dash were in the middle of their swordfight.

"Not bad, you're one heck of a fighter!" Spitfire mentioned while lunging.

"Thanks! You're not so bad yourself!" RD replied back while blocking the lunge.

"It's too bad you're an outlaw, we could use you in the ranks!"

"No thanks! I don't want to be one of those patsies that doesn't have a backbone!"

"You're calling me a patsy?!"

"If the boot fits…" she said in a smug tone.

"Hey! You have no idea how hard it was for me to find boots my size!"

"Yeah, now that I'm getting a good look at you, you are pretty short for a guard…"

"Well my height gives me an advantage just like your female physique has given you an advantage in this fight!"

Rainbow gasped and was stunned for a moment giving Spitfire the chance she needed to disarm her. She pointed her sword's tip at Rainbow's chin and stated, "That's right, I know a girl in man's clothing anywhere. Had you been an actual man in this battle, I would have defeated you five minutes ago."

"But… how? How could you have known?"

"Sorry, that's a trade secret." then she turned to where Spike and Robin are fighting but not with their swords.

Spike yelled out, "You're the most miserable, underhanded, and worst bandit I have ever met in my life!"

"Well you're just as awful a knight with your cowardly ways!" Robin retorted.

"Not this again! I. Am. Not. A. Coward!"

"Are so!"

"Are not!"

"Are so!"

"Are not!"

This continued on with Spitfire and Rainbow Dash watching them going back and fore like it was a badminton match. RD questioned, "Uh, should we stop this?"

Spitfire stated, "Agreed. If this keeps up they'll most likely to kiss."

"Whoa-whoa! You can tell that she's a…"

"A girl too? Yup."

"Who the heck are you?!"

"Well… I suppose since you did put up a good fight, I'm going to follow the Code of Honor and give you a tiny hint." she leaned down to Rainbow's ear and whispered, "I'm not like other knights, you could say I'm one of a kind…" she got up and made a wink.

Rainbow gawked at this revelation as she watched the knight walk up to the bickering duo.

"Oy!" Spitfire shouted getting their attention. "It would seem that we're not getting anywhere, I suggest a parting of ways for the time being." she addressed Robin Jack, "Your fellow bandit and I were force to a draw in our match, by the rules of our Code of Honor, we must settle this another time."

Spike protested, "But Spitfire!"

"No, boss, we'll get these bandits but not today. Come on." she started walking away.

Spike and Robin Jack were utterly speechless until they glared at each other with him saying, "This isn't over, not by a long shot."

"Oh, you can count on it." Robin replied back with crossed arms.

He stomped away following after his comrade.

Rainbow went to Applejack as they pulled their face covers down and said, "She lied."

"What?" AJ lifted a brow in confusion.

"She lied about me and her getting into a draw."

"Wait, you mean to tell me that knight, is a _girl_?!"

"Yes, but you did not hear me? She _lied_ about being in a draw with me."

"What…? Why would she do that?"

"I have no idea, but she knows about our true sex, Applejack. She was able to recognize a girl in guy's clothing, no doubt because she had to cross dress herself for a long time."

"But if she knows…"

"Then she'll tell that knight and he'll figure some way of capturing us all."

"No! I won't let that happen!" she grabbed Dash's arm and they started running back to camp.


	13. Denial

_**AN: I know these aren't Halloween-related but I felt this my only chance to update them this week, since I'm going to be fairly busy this month getting things done.**_

* * *

Spike huffed as he paced back and fore in the campsite with Sunset watching on concern while Spitfire had her arms crossed and gave a firm expression.

He said, "I should have realized it was all a trick. He was using mind games on me so I couldn't get the chance to arrest him."

"Even if you did, I doubt you have been able to hold on to her forever."

That made Spike stop in his tracks and Sunset looked at Spitfire with shock.

The knight merely replied, "You heard me right, I said 'her'. Robin Jack is a girl and so was her friend."

Spike's jaw dropped before scowling, "And you would know this, why?"

Spitfire sighed as she removed her armor and when she got to the chainmail she removed it as well revealing a very obvious sign of her true gender. Both Spike and Sunset were utterly taken aback by this.

Spitfire declared as she got on one knee and bowed, "I know the penalty of this and I will happily take my punishment like the knight I am. But let me say this before that happens. I believe these bandits to be good, why else would they have let us live after I said we should retreat? They could have done away with us to avoid arrest but no they didn't. You know I'm right, Spike. That Robin Jack made have been a girl all this time but she never once harmed you in your sword fight with her and just now I saw you two were arguing like an old married couple."

Spike could feel heat rising to his cheeks with Sunset looking at him with a surprised look.

Spitfire continued, "You have to admit to yourself, sir, you were bantering with her for awhile there."

Spike sat down feeling overwhelmed by this. One of his knights and loyal friend was a woman this entire time, and there was also the fact that Robin Jack was a female as well and they had been bickering the way Spitfire described it. This couldn't be happening; he couldn't be falling for a common criminal, he was more virtuous then that!

Spitfire proclaimed as she bowed her head, "I'm ready to receive my punishment."

Spike got out of his disturbing thoughts and faced his friend, "You're not going to be punished, not on my watch."

She looked up with wide eyes.

He just smiled at her as he helped her up and explained, "As surprising it was to learn you were a woman, I don't think of you as any less capable as the knight you are now." then he frowned, "But are you sure these bandits are good?"

Spitfire replied, "I'm sure."

He shook his head in disbelief.

* * *

Applejack was stomping back and forth in the camp as the girls watched on in concern from a fair distance.

Rarity uttered to them, "How long as she been doing this?"

Rainbow replied, "Ever since we got back from our encounter with those knights."

Fluttershy commented, "Oh my. I hope she calms down soon."

Pinkie motioned, "Doesn't it seem strange she's getting work up over this? And all because of one guy?"

Rarity gasped, "Why Pinkie, you're right!" she turned to the rainbow-haired girl, "Rainbow Dash, I want every little detail of her recent interaction with that knight!"

"Well… they were bantering a lot and they ended up arguing to the point of an old married couple…" her eyes widen, "Oh no… you don't think…?"

The seamstress was grinning like a manic.

AJ was still stomping until she stopped to notice the sly smirks her band was giving off, "Uh, why are all of ya looking at me like that?"

They giggled in response making her more confused.

Rarity came up to her, "Please, Applejack this hatred you're feeling toward this knight is the fact you're falling in love with him!"

"WHAT?!" she yelled in shock. Then retorted, "NO! That's crazy talk!"

Rainbow pointed, "The way you were bickering like that is like a husband and wife would nag each other!"

Applejack gawked and turned away in embarrassment, thinking, _It can't be true! It just can't! Sure he's a great fighter and I can respect his skills but that doesn't mean I'm falling for his robust figure, his strong arms, his sparkling green eyes that shine though his visor-_

She stopped when she realized in horror, _Oh no!_ She turned back to see the girls still smirking at her making her scowl. "Now you all listen here, I am not falling in love that varmint!"

* * *

"I have not fallen for her!" Spike insisted after Spitfire pointed out that Robin Jack could in fact be good and that would make it easier for him to court her.

Spitfire rolled her eyes, "Sure you haven't…" she whispered to Sunset, "From what I saw this afternoon, they were just inches away from kissing…"

Spike bellowed, "We were not going to kiss!"

* * *

Rainbow gestured, "But you almost kissed him!"

Pinkie and Rarity gasped excitedly, "Really?!"

"No! We did not- ugh!" Applejack threw her hands up in frustration.

* * *

At the exact same moment both Applejack and Spike said, "I would never kiss him/her! Because I don't love him/her!"

Then both Rainbow and Spitfire said, "So in denial…"

* * *

Once night came around, both parties in their separated camps settled in for the evening. For Spike he went into his tent to sleep but as he was trying to images of Robin Jack popped into his head. Looking back now, he could see the curve of her female shape and it was a very good shape at that, fit and sexy at the same time.

Upon realizing this unpure thought he slapped his forehead and forced himself to stop thinking like that. But his thoughts soon turned to her other attributes. She was fierce warrior he couldn't deny that, and as much as she had a temper on her she kept a cool head during battle. He couldn't but admire those qualities even though he disliked doing so.

Meanwhile, Applejack was having trouble sleeping herself as she thought more of the mysterious knight that suddenly entered into her life. He was physically attractive she'll give him that and from what she could tell with his personality he was calm if not easily provoked. He valued honor greatly since he followed the knights' Code of Honor. Come to think it, he was one of the only knights to display that since Blueblood took control. Before when Queen Celestia and her sister were here she could remember every knight following it. But now, they were seen as petty thugs following a selfish prince's order.

 _Well, I'll give this to him, at least he's willing to still follow the Code._ She slightly chuckled, _Reminds of me of someone I knew long ago…_ Memories of her saving a young Spike came to her and in turn he had to serve her to uphold his Code of Honor only for him to save her life in the end. It was one of her favorite recollections of the lad she had gotten to know all those years ago. He may have been young and small but he was always determined to do what's right. She sighed.

 _Will I ever see you again, Spike?_

* * *

The dreams were back but this time they were accompanied by other moments he had with Applejack. Of them laughing, playing, or just hanging out together. He tossed and turned in his blankets until he was startled out of his sleep and yelled out in fright.

Sunset and Spitfire rushed in preparing to fend off attackers but instead saw Spike panting.

"Spike, are you okay?" Sunset asked.

"Yeah… just… a nightmare…" he lied.

Spitfire said, "Try to go back to sleep, sir, you need all the rest you can get."

He nodded, "Yes, I will. But I thank you two for coming to check on me. That's true friendship right there."

Sunset smiled, "But of course, Spike."

Spitfire added, "We're always here for you."

Then they left the tent.

Upon hearing those words it reminded Spike of the time he and Twilight had to leave for Canterlot. They had just finished saying their farewells to the girls and everyone in the village. And Applejack told them.

 _"_ _We're always here for you."_

 _Twilight smiled, "We know."_

 _Spike said, "And we're here for you too even though we'll be far away."_

 _Applejack said to him directly, "Far away or not, you'll always have a place in our hearts."_

 _The others behind her agreed before they all moved in for a group hug._

He held his hand over his heart. He couldn't believe he didn't see it sooner, well to be fair he did have that crush on Rarity but to never realize such a strong and caring girl that was in front of him all this time made him feel so dumb! Now he understood what his dreams meant, he had been in love with Applejack all this time and never acknowledge until now.

 _Well, on the plus side I won't have to think of Robin Jack anymore especially since I already got a girl that l truly love with all my heart. Harvest season or no, I just got to tell her… And it will happen, tomorrow…_

He rested his head back down and drew the blankets over himself with a smile.


	14. Truce

Not wanting to disturb his comrades, he quietly left the camp after leaving note of his whereabouts and began to travel down the road that headed to the Apple farm. He figured that Applejack and Big Mac were all ready up to start on the chores and giving him the opportunity he needed to confess his feelings to her. But as he about to enter the farmland he saw woodcutters cutting down some of the apple trees!

He shouted out, "Hey! What's going on here?!"

The woodcutters stopped for a moment and one replied, "Orders from Lord Trenderhoof. We have to cut some of these trees down to make room for the jousting arena."

"Jousting arena? Trenderhoof? But this land belongs to the Apple family!"

"Not anymore."

"Wha- but- how?" Spike was stunned by this development.

"You can ask his lordship himself, he's at the house."

Spike shook his head and thank the woodcutter before heading toward the farmhouse.

* * *

Lord Trenderhoof was explaining to Spike, "They couldn't pay their taxes so the farm was given to me."

The knight scowled, "So you just took their land without a second thought?!"

"Not so, I did offer marriage to the young maiden," he said dreamily, "Applejack… so that they could stay here."

That made Spike scowl further.

"Alas, she refused and she and her family ran off."

Spike couldn't help but think, _Good for them!_ but then frowned realizing, "So… they're gone?"

Trenderhoof nodded, "That's right, but the Sheriff has a bounty on them so if anyone finds them they will be sent back here and the maiden and I will wed."

 _No!_

"Frankly, Sir Spike, I'm surprised you haven't found out about this until now. It's been over a month since that happen."

Spike gaped at this new information, breathing out, "What?"

"It's true. And during that time, I was able to make this place my own. I had to get rid of some of the trees because they were in the way of building my new jousting arena."

Spike stated hotly, "Those _trees_ were essential to a family's survival… Everything they ever had was riding on those trees being able to produce the best apples in all the land. And you better had not destroyed their sacred tree!"

"Sacred tree? What sacred tree?"

"If you don't know then I'm certainly not going to tell you where to find it. But just so you know, that tree is an important part of the Apple family's history and I'll be damned if you ever did something to it…"

"Really Sir Spike, if it is as sacred as you make it sound I would have no intention of cutting it down."

The knight gritted his teeth, "See that you don't…" and went out.

* * *

Spike had gotten into town and was feeling down. The love of his life had disappeared and he had no way of finding her. The only comfort he took from was when he saw children and adults alike were talking excitedly about the mysterious food donations that were left for them. Twilight had no doubt finished last night and was already in the next town. He was glad she wasn't here to learn about their friend. Then that made him worried about their other friends. If Applejack was force off her land then whose to say that Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity weren't force from their homes from lack of payment on taxes.

Before he could look into it he spotted two of the Diamond Brothers causing trouble at the Cakes' bakery.

Rover shouted, "This bread is stale!" throwing the hard loaf to the floor.

Mr. Cake stammered, "O-our apologies, but we don't have enough flour to make fresh loaves!"

Spot declared, "Either you cook fresh bread for us or you're under arrest!"

The Cakes quivered in fear. Spike knew then he had to step in as he put down his visor and quickly passed a blind beggar that was outside the store who ended up watching him in intrigue.

Spike addressed the brothers, "Is there a problem, gentlemen?"

Spot gestured, "Sir! These peasants don't have fresh bread for us!"

Spike slowly said, "Is that so? Well perhaps we should give them some extra incentive…" he surreptitiously drew out a pouch of coins to the bakers and whispered to them, "Go along with what I'll say next…"

The baker and his wife gave confused glances.

He then pounded on the counter and said in a loud voice, "You will make them new loaves of bread! And I don't care how you do it! Now when we come back I expect some new bread on this counter! Do I make myself clear?!"

The bakers nodded feeling very frighten.

The brothers chuckled in triumph as they left the shop. Spike then turned back to the bakers saying, "Sorry about that, but I had to make them think I was acting tough on you. Now, that money is to help you buy whatever ingredients you need to make more bake goods and keep your business afloat.

Mrs. Cake said, "Thank you, kind sir, but why are you doing this? Every other knight that has come in here has demanded for our taxes or something to eat and is very rude about it."

"My fellow knights have forgotten that we have a duty to the people to protect and serve them. But I haven't forgotten and I never will. Use the money in good health especially for your twins." he took his leave and just before he left the store he heard Mr. Cake whispering.

"How did he know we had twins?"

He smile played on his lips but it faltered the moment he collided with someone one and dropped to the ground with them. He looked and saw it was the same blind beggar he saw before going in the bakery.

"I'm so sorry!" he quickly got up and helped the beggar up.

She said in a weak tone, "It's okay… but could you spare some alms?"

"I will." he took out another gold pouch and put it in the beggar's hand then he helped her put it in her pocket. "Keep that close to you. I don't want you to lose it especially with the Sheriff's men around who love to get their hands on it."

"Oh, I agree…"

"Do you need me to escort you home?"

"I'll be fine, I may be blind but I'm not dumb."

"Alright. May fortune always come your way."

"And you as well."

He went on and when Applejack was sure it was safe she took off her glasses and smiled.

* * *

Spike stoked the fire as he admitted guiltily to Sunset and Spitfire. "She was right… the knights here are acting brutal to the townsfolk. I mean, I knew we had to follow orders but seriously, it's disgraceful of how they're all acting…"

Spitfire inquired, "So does this mean you believe me about the bandits being good?"

"They're still thieves. They may not want to cause harm but they still stole from Baron Rich."

A voice suddenly called out, "Did it ever occur to you that maybe Baron Rich gave that money away?"

Spike, Sunset, and Spitfire got on their feet with Spike putting down his visor and shouting, "Robin Jack! Show yourself!"

"Uh-ah, not yet. First, I would like to call a truce."

His eyes widen and uttered, "A truce? Why would you of all people suggest that?"

"Because, I've been watching you all afternoon and I've seen how you faced those knights with finesse while helping the villagers. It impressed me, especially since you didn't know that a certain blind beggar you were helping was really me in disguise."

He gawked, "That was you?!"

"Yep. And don't worry I gave your coins to the orphanage, they need the funds more than I do."

Spike was tongue-tied giving Sunset a chance to ask, "Miss Robin Jack, you said that Baron Rich gave the money away what do you mean by that?"

"We made a deal with the Baron that we could stage a robbery so we could give his money to the poor as we are outlaws he couldn't be seen giving money to us directly without getting into trouble himself."

Sunset gawked at this before exclaiming, "So that's why he wasn't so concern about losing money!"

Spike looked at her as if she was crazy and shouted, "You don't really believe this bandit's story, do you?!"

Sunset motioned, "I do. When we were in Baron Rich's office the other day, I noticed how nervous he was looking while the guards were watching on the sidelines."

Spike's eyes widen as he recalled that. And the Baron did seem rather cool about losing most of his fortune.

Robin Jack said, "And because of his added protection I can't get the funds I need to help my village…"

Spitfire pointed, "See? These bandits are doing something good for the kingdom just like us when we came here to feed the needy."

It was Robin Jack's turn to be surprise, "Feed the needy?"

Spike sighed and confessed, "It was a secret mission organized by my sister. As we live right in Canterlot castle so we know firsthand how ridiculous these tax laws are to our people. So as you can see, Robin Jack, we may not stand up to Blueblood like we should but we can do something to make things better, my only regret that it's not enough…"

Robin questioned, "Where's your sister now?"

"Probably in the next town by now, since I'm sure she finished delivering the food packages here last night. You can check it out if you like."

"No need, I already know about the mysterious food donations, I just didn't know where they came from until now."

Spitfire asked, "Now that we understand your intentions and you understand ours, won't you show yourself?"

"Gladly." she then swung down from a vine after hiding in the shadows of the treetops to face them though her face was still hidden by her hood and face cover.

Spike commented, "For someone who doesn't act like a bandit you sure look like one."

"The correct term is outlaw. And the only reason I am one is because I couldn't pay my taxes to keep my land."

Spike tried to find a hint of dishonesty in that statement but for some reason he couldn't. The way she said that was heartbreaking. He could hear the pain in her voice of losing the only home she ever had.

He found himself saying, "I'm… sorry…"

She looked at him in surprise. His face was still cover by the visor but she could see his eyes as plain of day and the sadness in them was clear as ever. He was genuine with his apology.

He continued, "I know an old friend of mine lost all she had and was force to flee. I don't know where she is or if she'll ever come back. But I hope she does, because I need to tell her I love her with all my heart…"

She made a tiny smile at him even though her face cover was in the way and said, "I humbly accept your apology, and… I hope you find her, sounds to me that maiden's lucky to have you."

That made him smile back but the visor was covering it too.

"What do you call yourself, sir knight?"

"I would tell you but I think it might be wise if you didn't know much like I shouldn't know your real name. The less said the better."

She nodded, "It's a good idea. Now that I know that we had an ally all along without knowing it I don't want to risk losing that."

He inquired, "How can we be of service to you?"

"You can start by being a courier…"


	15. The Reveal

The Merry Mares met up with their leader to officially greet their new allies. They were still wearing their hoods and face covers while Spike and Spitfire wore their visors keeping their identities secret as a precaution. They told the trio of how they became outlaws after seeing the harsh conditions upon their town and were doing the best they can to help and the trio in turn told them of seeing the injustice firsthand at the castle with Blueblood acting so greedy.

Spike finished by saying, "My sister and the rest of my platoon should be coming back this way after they finish making the food deliveries."

Rare Scarlet mentioned, "We must meet her, she sounds like an absolute angel."

Sunset grumbled, "Most days she is…"

They laughed. Then Robin Jack said, "Now, remember you get this message to the baron." she held out the note.

Spike took it, "And then we deliver what gold he gives us."

Robin nodded, "Right. So we'll be waiting right here until you get back." she held out her hand and he took it to shook.

They both felt the shake and a strange sensation came over them… making them think, _There's something familiar about this…_ they slowly looked to each other with their fingers still linked together until they noticed with a blush and pulled away.

Spike rubbed his neck, "We'll, um, just go then…" he quickly left.

Applejack watched him go with Sunset and Spitfire before turning back to see the girls' sly looks. She scolded, "Don't give me those looks, besides he's already got a girl."

They groaned.

Rarity stated, "Oh well, you win some, you lose some."

Applejack softly added, "Yeah…"

"Such a shame, you would have made a cute couple especially since you found out he was on our side all this time."

AJ didn't argue.

 _It's for the best anyway, I couldn't ask him to leave his life behind not when he can still do good as a knight._

Still, a part of her wished he could have been the one for her.

* * *

Sunset asked as they about to go up to the Riches' estate, "So… this girl who's your old friend and who've you come to love, who she is?"

"Applejack." he stated.

Sunset slightly froze and made a gulp, "Oh?"

"Yes. I haven't told you this or Twilight but for the past few months now, I've been getting strange dreams of my memories with Applejack and they kept growing. It wasn't until a couple of nights ago, I finally admitted to myself I've been in love all this time for her, and just last night my dreams have stopped as proof that I have accepted my feelings."

"Wow…" Sunset was amazed.

"I know, right?" they stopped at the door where instead of Gloriosa Daisy answering it was a young man with light green hair wearing a red tunic and brown pants.

Sunset requested, "We would like to see Baron Rich please."

Spike pointed, "Tell him that it's Sir Spike."

The man nodded his head and closed the door for a moment before coming back and let them in. They walked in awkward silence till Sunset asked, "So… are you a new servant for the Riches?"

The man replied, "No. I've been working here for awhile now and so has my sister."

"Sister?" Spike questioned, until his eyes widen, "She wouldn't happen to be Gloriosa Daisy would she?"

"That's her. My name is Timber Spruce, I'm filling in for Gloriosa today."

Sunset inquired, "How come?"

"She fell ill from overworking…" he sighed, "I told her not to take on so much responsibility… But she insisted she 'got it' so we could get out of our indenture servitude much faster."

Sunset and Spike exchanged a look when he said 'indenture servitude' but when they reached the office they had to focus on their mission. They saw the Diamond Brothers on the side while the Baron worked.

He saw them and proclaimed, "Ah, Sir Spike, so good to see you again. I trust everything is all right with Maid Twilight Sparkle's lands?"

"Uh, yes. Yes, it is." he held out the note, "But she sent me to give you this message."

The Baron took it to read but when he did his eyes widen and looked at the knight in surprise. Briefly eyeing his body guards in the room, he told Spike, "I have just what she's requesting, follow me." he led the two out of the room.

He took them to his bedroom where he grab a small chest under his bed and open it to reveal it was full of gold.

"So I take it you know then." Filthy said.

Spike stated, "That the bandits are actually good and that you've been helping them all this time? Yes."

The baron's brow furrowed in confusion, "Uh, no, well okay that part is true, but didn't you realize that-" he was cut short when he saw his wife about to enter the room and quickly close the chest giving it to Spike.

The Baroness spotted them and commented, "Dear, what is Sir Spike and… who are you again?"

Sunset curtsied, "Lady Sunset Shimmer, madam. I'm Maid Twilight Sparkle's lady-in-waiting."

"Ah, yes, of course, I remember now." she directly told her husband, "As I was saying, dear, what are they doing here?"

"Just finishing some business with them, dearest."

Spoiled seem skeptical but she accepted his words and left the room again.

Filthy motioned, "You better go, the last thing I want is for my wife to catch on what I've been up to."

They nodded and thanked him before leaving the room and the house.

* * *

Robin Jack opened the chest with her band observing behind her as they smiled at the fairly large amount of gold. She instructed, "Rare, start dividing this up." handing her the chest.

"At once." the seamstress proclaimed while taking it.

"The rest of you will grab your share and head off to your assigned places."

The others agreed before they set off leaving Robin with the Canterlot trio.

Spike turned to his friends, whispering, "Maybe you two should start looking out for Twilight, see if she's coming back today."

Spitfire saluted, "At once, sir."

Sunset nodded and the two headed down the path that was on the edge of the Everfree.

Robin started to take another route with him following after her, asking, "Where are you going?"

"I got to finish this outpost, since I was unable to when we met."

"Outpost?"

"I'll show you." she led him to the tree that had some of the walls done but she still had a lot of work to do.

"You've done this all by yourself?" he inquired in awe.

"Yup. But I still need to put the roof on and to finish the walls."

"Can I help?" he looked on with warm eyes.

She noticed the eyes and felt herself going warm until she had to remain herself he was already in love with someone else and it would be wrong of her to try to steal him away. She stated, "Sure."

In no time the two began to finish constructing the rest of the outpost and as they worked she told him, "I want to thank you for your help, without you, we never wouldn't have gotten that money."

"It's nothing; it was my honor and my duty."

To her that saying sounded very familiar and said, "You know, a friend of mine used to say that."

That intrigued the knight, "Oh?"

She chuckled, "Yes, he was a young lad, and his sister was one of my best friends so she brought him with her every time for us to all play together. We didn't care about his age of course because when he was with us it felt like he was one of us."

"Really?" the knight was starting to get suspicious given that sounded exactly like his childhood. He started to question, "What was he like? This lad."

"Oh, where to begin? He was training to become a knight, and that's why he had a need to do good no matter what. One time, I had to save him some wolves and he told me he had to repay me back because his Code of Honor demanded him to."

The knight's breath stopped. _It can't be… Is it…?_

Robin continued not realizing the knight's inner turmoil, "Then he saves me from the biggest wolf I've ever seen! I'll never forget that, he was so brave in the face of danger."

The knight slowly asked, "What became of him?"

"Him and his sister had to move away to… Canterlot…" she faced the knight and quickly asked, "You wouldn't happen to know them would you? Their names were Twilight Sparkle and Spike."

Spike knew then that this was indeed the very maiden he been searching for! He wanted to slap his face as he thought, _Of course! Robin_ Jack, _Apple_ jack… _It was so obvious! Her face was covered so I couldn't recognize her sooner, and she doesn't know it's me because I'm wearing this visor-_ A smirk spread across his face as he shrewdly started, "Twilight Sparkle and Spike? Yes, I know them…"

Her eyes lit up, "You do?"

"Yes, and they've told me of five maidens that were good friends with them before they moved to Canterlot. I believe one of them was called _Applejack,_ do you know her?"

Robin slightly froze and slowly replied, "You could say we're close."

"Is that so? Then you must know what became of her after the Sheriff threw her and her family off their land."

"They're alive, that's all I can say. What about Spike and Twilight, are they having a good life at the castle?"

"In a way. Spike did become a knight."

"He did? That's great! I was hoping he did, if anyone deserved to be a knight it was him."

"Oh, I agree… It was hard for him at first, but thanks to the training of his brother he was able to get through it and the queen herself knighted him."

"Oh, Spike… I'm so proud…"

"He's happy to hear you say that, Applejack…"

She gasped and wavered, "W-what are you talking about? I have no idea what you mean!"

He shook his head, "You can't fool me anymore, AJ."

"AJ? But no one's called me that since-"

Spike removed his helmet making her gawk. He smiled, "Remember me?"

Her eyes went wide as dinner plates as she uttered in shock, "That face… It can't…"

"Yes, Applejack, it's me: Spike…"

Feeling so overwhelmed by the revelation, she started to faint but he was able to catch her in time giving him the chance to unmask her to see her face.

 _It's still that same beautiful face I've gotten to know all those years ago… the face that had haunted my dreams… the face of the only woman I shall ever love…_

She started to stir, realizing that she was in someone's arms and looked up to see his handsome face. It was him alright, there was no mistaking it. He may have gotten older but he still had that same adorable face she knew long ago. She slowly cupped his cheek with a smile, "Spike…"

"It's me…" he smiled back.

"All this time… I can't believe…"

"I know…"

Then she flushed in embarrassment, "Oh no, I called you a coward, didn't I? I'm so sorry Spike, I didn't mean-"

"No. You were right. I didn't want to admit it, but me and the other knights… we should have stood up to him, we could have stopped this suffering sooner…"

"Don't beat yourself up. At least you're willing to help unlike some knights who've become thugs." then she realized that Spike was still holding her in his arms. "Uh, Spike, you can let me go now."

"Now if I do that, I risk losing you all over again, especially since I finally came to the conclusion that I've been in love with you all along…"

She gawked, "Wait… that old friend you were talking about... that was- I'm-"

He chuckled and explained, "I didn't know I was holding back my feelings to you but my dreams kept pointing it out. It was the same thing over and over again. The day we saved each other's lives…"

She gaped at this information.

"I know it's a lot to take in, especially since we had no idea it was the other until now."

She thought back to those moments of being in disguise and how she felt an attraction for him. Now it started to make sense, Spike and her were feeling their connection from long ago but didn't know it. Then every memory of their past came into play particularly their wolf rescues and remembering how much in awe she was then only to find out that it's possible she was falling for him all that time. She could recall how upset she was when he left, even more then Twilight! It was so strange to be feeling this way and yet… it felt so right…

She stared into his eyes and confessed, "Spike… I think I love you too…"

He gasped, "You do?"

She nodded happily and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I didn't think it was possible, but looking back… I was falling for you and I didn't even know it…"

He smiled brightly to this and started leaning in his face. She smiled in return and gave into the kiss she received. Without breaking the kiss, he let down her legs so he could wrap his arms around her. All the passion that they held back finally came to the surface. And when they finally took a breath they uttered, "Wow!"

"Wow is right!" Pinkie's voice shouted out.

They turned in shock to see the girls with Sunset and Spitfire staring at them in complete bewilderment making the lovers blush hard.

* * *

 ** _AN: Yeah, I didn't want to drag it out any longer, besides they would have realized their true identities once Twilight came back. This way they figure it out by themselves and it's much more romantic. I really love how in the original legends Robin and Marian are childhood sweethearts making their romance that much more believable and the fact it states that Marian is Robin's equal with her noble title and great fighting skills. The things that make AJ and Spike equals is that they're noble and always fighting for others, they also strive to keep peace and harmony in Equestria. True, Spike is more diplomatic of the two while she answers to the call of action but that's what makes them have good balance to each other. Hopefully I can have that come into play in later chapters._**


	16. Plans in the Making

"I still can't believe you were the bandits all along!" Twilight exclaimed as the large group of Merry Mares and knights gathered around the fire of the Everfree campsite finishing a delicious meal made by Granny Smith to celebrate the girls' reunion with Twilight and Spike.

From the moment Twilight had come back, Spike was already waiting for her and made her cover her eyes. He took her straight to the secret waterfall hideout where to her absolute surprise she saw all her old friends much to her joy! The girls were equally as joyful to see her as they went into a teary group hug. Soon they sat down to eat in merriment as they exchanged stories.

Pinkie pointed out, "Not as much as we can't believe that Spike and Applejack got together!"

The couple was sitting together and blushed in embarrassment to the comment.

Twilight shook her head in disbelief asking Spike, "Why didn't you tell me about your dreams?"

He replied, "I wasn't sure if I should have, because I didn't know what they meant until AJ and I met again in disguise, all that time we were fighting…"

Applejack bluntly added, "Clueless. Absolutely clueless."

"We sure were. I had no idea it was Applejack under that hood."

"And I didn't know it was Spike under that helmet."

He addressed his beloved, "At least your swordfighting skills make sense now. Rainbow taught you and she was taught by Twilight's father who also taught Shining Armor who in turn taught me."

Soarin' exclaimed, "No wonder you two had a draw!"

Laughter went across the camp.

RD motioned, "That reminds me," she pointed to Spitfire, "I want a rematch! You only bested me because you took me by surprise when you knew my true gender, Miss Cross-dresser!"

Soarin' inquired, "Yeah, why didn't you ever tell us you were a girl?"

Spitfire rolled her eyes, "Uh, because there was a penalty for a woman to dress as a man and become a knight?"

Soarin' flushed, "Oh. Right."

Flash stated, "Well, I think we need to change that law, because if you managed to make it up the ranks and we have female outlaws striving to help the unfortunate then we should have more female knights."

Twilight complimented, "That's a very progressive thing to say, Sir Sentry."

He smiled back, "My thanks, your ladyship."

Rarity mentioned, "It seems fate has brought us back together in a time of great misery."

Spike said, "I think you're right. We all want to help those that are suffering under the prince and sheriff's hands. Alone we cannot do it but together…"

Applejack finished, "We can help everyone around us and serve justice where it's needed."

There was the sound of agreement.

* * *

Gladmane met with the prince in his suite as he looked over reports from all over the kingdom, "It would seem that the more we take, the more people get angry. If we aren't careful, your majesty, we'll have uprisings on our hands."

Blueblood stated, "And we certainly can't have that. So, my sheriff it'll have to be up to you to make the people think that the taxes are for a worthy cause."

"A worthy cause? Like what?"

"My aunts are currently meeting with King Sombra to prevent a war from starting, what if word was to get out that their peace talks failed…?"

"Oh… Then you would need the taxes…"

"To help fund for an upcoming battle…" he smirked.

Gladmane smirked as well, "It's perfect."

The prince held his goblet up and the sheriff did the same as they clanked the cups together.

* * *

Everyone was sleeping in their huts. But the knights, Twilight, and Sunset had to bunk up with the others. The boys slept with Big Mac while Spitfire stayed with Rainbow Dash as Twilight stayed with Fluttershy and Sunset stayed with Rarity in their huts.

Spike opened his eyes to check to make sure the guys were fast asleep as he quietly tip-toed out the hut. Once he was out he spotted Applejack coming out of her hut. She made a gesture for him to follow her.

She led him to the waterfall's exit and went through it. They found themselves outside the camp giving them the chance to wrap their arms around each other and kiss passionately.

Once they took a breath, she uttered, "I never thought… this could happen to us…"

Spike softly chuckled, "Neither did I… But I'm glad regardless…"

She giggled before they leaned in for another kiss. Lost in their infatuation they dropped to the forest floor with him on top. With another breath, he said, "I could stay like this forever…"

That got Applejack out of her trance and sadly replied, "But you can't…" she started to sit up.

He slightly frowned in concern, asking, "But why?"

She shook her head, "I can't let you stay here… Not when you have a life…"

"Applejack… serving that bastard is not a life…"

"I know that, but you can still be free to do things without a bounty over your head. I'm force to hide every single day; I don't want you to have to do the same… What's worst is that I have nothin' to offer you anyway… My dowry was a third of my family's farmland but now that's been taken away from me…"

"I don't care about dowries. To me that's just extra incentive for a groom to take a bride when he's never even met her. I rather that a man and a woman marry for love without profit."

AJ sighed, "Just like my parents…"

Spike took her hand and planted a kiss, "Exactly…"

Applejack could feel happy tears well in her eyes but she couldn't give into her passion and had to stay firm, "I do love you, Spike, and I would love nothing better for you to stay but you have a duty to the kingdom and you need to keep it."

"My duty is to the people, and I won't be performing that duty if I have to follow his stupid rules."

"But you can't be an outlaw either."

"So why not be both? A knight and an outlaw."

She furrowed her brow in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I stay on as a knight but I can also send you messages of what is going at the castle. It's foolproof."

She gapped, "Spike, that's a risky thing to do! If you get caught you'll be labeled a traitor and die!"

"Then I'll just have to be extra vigilant and stay on my toes, I can't just sit by and do nothing, AJ…"

Suddenly her own words from when she was in the tavern with the girls popped into her mind, _"Look… I know it's a dangerous move to do, but I can't hide in the forest anymore while you're all suffering at the hands of that greedy prince. It's time that someone does somethin' about it."_

She shook her head and uttered out, "Alright…" she stared at him, "But I'm begging you… please be careful… If somethin' were to happen to you…" she shook her head again, "I don't know what I'd do…"

He made a tiny smile and cupped her cheek, softly stroking it. He told her, "Only if you promise to do the same…"

Her own tiny smile appeared on her lips.

"Especially since I don't want Lord Trenderhoof to get his hands on you." he scowled.

She chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll make sure that never happens." she kissed his cheek.

His face softened feeling assured until it turned sad, "That's good because I'm not sure if I'll be able to see you as often as I like…"

"It's for the best, sugar, in times like these how can one even court the one they love without uncertainty hangin' over them?"

"Fate is a cruel mistress…" he muttered bitterly, "It finally brings us together after all these years only for us to be separated again."

Applejack pondered on his words when an idea struck her! She slowly said, "Or maybe… we don't have to be…"

Now it was his turn to be confused, "What?"

"The outpost we was working on, it's on the edge of the Everfree Forest, so… what if we pick certain days to meet up with each other and meet there?"

Spike thought it over and his eyes began to light up, exclaiming, "That's perfect!" in his excitement he got up and lifted Applejack high into the air and twirled her around in happiness.

She chuckled at the feeling before he let her down and they went in for another kiss.

* * *

The next day, everyone gathered for breakfast and Twilight had noticed her brother and Applejack kept close throughout the entire meal.

Sunset noticed it too and whispered to her lady, "You got to admit it, they are good for each other."

Twilight made a sad smile, "I agree completely and I would like nothing better for them to be together… But… you know it's not possible."

Sunset nodded, "Granted there are some complications regarding courtship but I'm sure that won't last forever. Once Queen Celestia and Princess Luna return, life will then go back to what it was before Blueblood took control."

"But how long will that be? Shining Armor and Cadence went after them but I haven't heard anything from them since they left. I'm starting to worry…"

Her lady-in-waiting wrapped an arm around her in comfort, "I'm sure they're fine."

* * *

Shining Armor and Cadence sat close together in their dungeon cell. Until the door suddenly opened revealing the very prince that had them locked in the first place.

The couple scowled at him as Cadence shouted, "Cousin, you have gone too far! Locking us in here is treason!"

Blueblood mocked a sigh, "Alas, dear cousin, it had to be done." he stated, "When I heard you were leaving to go after Aunt Celestia and Aunt Luna, I had to do something to make sure you didn't."

Shining declared, "Because then they would have known you were abusing your power!"

"Well obviously." he gave a smug look.

Cadence demanded, "Just why?! Why are you doing this?!"

Blueblood frowned, "What else? The throne! It's too late for our aunts to bear heirs but as we are their only living relatives the throne will go to us. But since you married the captain it will only be a matter of time that you two will have a child, which means I won't be able to inherit the crown should you two have a son. So I need a woman of refined breeding to marry so I can have a son first before it's too late."

Shining questioned angrily, "So why tell us this?"

The prince's smug look came back, "I need your blessings so I can wed your sister."

The prince and princess gasped loudly at this before Shining shouted, "Never!"

But Blueblood just chuckled, "I knew you were going to say that." he snap his fingers and motion two guards to seize Cadence.

She yelled, "Get your hands off of me!"

"Sorry, Cousin, but as you know they'll only obey me." he ordered to them, "Take the Princess to a separate cell. I don't want her and her dear husband to get any ideas of escaping," he whispered to Cadence, "or to produce a legitimate heir…"

She uttered in hatred, "You're a monster…"

He merely waved off her words and the guards took her away as he faced Shining Armor again, "Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way…" he had out a parchment and quill, "You can write your blessings on this sheet or be force apart from your beloved… It's your choice."

Shining replied a dangerously low tone, "I'll never let you marry my sister…"

Blueblood shrugged and started to leave, "Very well, but heed this warning, Shining Armor. If I don't get your blessings soon, I might have to arrange a small "accident" for your wife and little brother… Without Cadence there's no chance for an heir to the throne and without your little brother, Maid Twilight will have no choice but to find a husband to provide for her…"

Shining gritted his teeth, "Not if I'm still alive, you-"

"Ah! But you'll be declared missing! The entire castle won't know if you are dead or alive!"

Shining kept gnashing his teeth but couldn't make a comeback due the royal pain making a valid point.

Blueblood was still smirking as he locked the door behind him.

* * *

 ** _AN: By some miracle I was given this small window of opportunity to update this but by next week and the next, I have to crack down on my finals. So yeah, I feel bad I have to make Blueblood a complete jerk in this given I actually liked him in the IDW comics of Friends Forever Issue #26 but then a IDW comic annual, My Little Pony: Deviations showed he values power above all else. Hence why he's cast as Prince John in this. But I also think that Prince John gets a bad rep in history especially since his brother King Richard wasn't exactly a great king after all. So where does it say in history that Prince John was a bad person?_**


End file.
